Naruto of the Sand!
by dartboi
Summary: This takes place in an AU. Basically, Naruto lives in Pakura's time period, with a very mysterious past. He has grown up with no parents, just like in the Original Universe. Now come and follow their adventures!
1. Gottcha!

Note: This takes place in an AU. Basically, Naruto lives in Pakura's time period, being a Jounin of The Hidden Sand. He has grown up with no parents, just like in the Original Universe, but he does not have the Kyubi sealed inside of him.

Now because of this, his jutsu style will have changed a bit, such as he cannot use 9-tails chakra, and since he never met Jiraya, he does not know Rasengan. Oh also, during the time of this story, he is 26.

* * *

It was late afternoon in the Hidden Sand Village, the sun still hanging above but slowly setting. The blonde haired Shinobi walked with his hands resting on the top of his head towards the gigantic mass of people. "Hey what's going on…" he asked himself quietly before suddenly remembering that today was the day Pakura-san would be returning after completing her mission.

He made a faint smile "Maybe this will turn the tides of the war in our favor…!" he thought as he ran forward into the crowd, looking up towards the balcony where the Kazekage stood wearing his typical robe and hat attire. It seemed he had missed most of the prelude into the ceremony since he suddenly heard him yell "Pakura of The Scorch Release!" Then, on cue, Pakura emerged right next to him, a slight smile upon her lips.

Naruto knew everyone was cheering, but it seemed to fall upon deaf ears as he simply stared at her face, she was fairly good looking; he wondered how good of a fighter she was…They had never met one another personally but Naruto knew who she was. Everyone did. "I'll stay after the festival and wait for her to come out...I might actually be able to met her!" eh thought hopefully.

The rest of the festivities went on for about an hour or so. But as the sun started to set everyone seemed to slowly drift off to their respective homes, except for one brown haired girl. She stuck around for some reason. "What's she doing…?" Naruto thought raising an eyebrow as he leaned his back on the building with his hands resting behind his head. Naruto suddenly heard the click of a door, making the blonde Shinobi jump a little. He quickly stopped himself from darting forward at her; not wanting to seem too eager.

But the browned haired girl didn't seem to care at all "Pakura sensei!" she yelled and ran up to the rather tall kunoichi. "Hello Maki." She said in a voice that seemed to melt Naruto straight to the core, so much so he wasn't really able to move or speak up. It just sounded so calm and relaxed. "Will you train with me?" "I just got back from an exhausting mission Maki, maybe tomorrow." She said as he walked past the brown haired ninja. Naruto felt his inner self die a little bit as he knew he'd have to wait to spar now. "Heh, looks like even you get tired Sensei." The girl named Maki said, behind her words you could easily tell she was tempting Pakura.

Pakura stopped dead in her tracks as he turned and looked at her. She was silent for a while before speaking "Very well, come on." She said as she began to walk off towards the direction of the training grounds; Maki giggling and chasing after her. Naruto blinked and seemed to stand up a little bit intending to follow them and spy on their fight but before he could, Pakura turned her head and looked right at him "Do you wish to come as well?"

Naruto blinked "Me? Um yeah sure…I don't have any missions to do." He said as he slowly began to walk after her Pakura seemed to laugh as Naruto joined her by her side "Are you sure you weren't waiting for me? You and Maki were the only ones outside when I came out." A coy smile upon her lips. "He jumped to when you opened the door sensei!" Maki yelled out.

"Damnit…" Naruto thought as he started to blush. "No it's not like that! I was uh…watching the sunset…" Naruto mentally smacked himself upside the head, watching the sunset? Good thing he wasn't a strategist, he wouldn't be able to bluff to save his life. "I'm sure you were." Pakura said as they arrived upon the training grounds, they were covered mostly in sand and rock, nothing special "First Maki will go. I'd fight you both but that seems a little unfair doesn't it? You are a Jounin after all."

Naruto smirked slyly "But you're Pakura, the master of the Scorch Release. I'm just a Jounin. But fine, then there won't be any excuse when I defeat you." Pakura rolled her eyes before she was under attack from Maki, who was going at her relentlessly. The fight was rather dull and ended when Maki finally ran out of energy and weapons, Pakura not have sustaining a single scratch. "Well done Maki, you're getting better with each day." The kunoichi remarked as she straightened up from her fighting stance.

"But I didn't even lay a scratch one you…" "Child, it takes time to become better, you are getting closer and faster, plus you almost had me." She admitted, smiling while doing so. Maki seemed to nod and back away as Naruto took her place; his lips making a smirk. Pakura seemed to smile wider "Well someone seems cocky. Why don't you show me why!" she said before going into a battle stance a kunai in her right hand. Naruto gave no response as he charged forward with reckless abandon. Pakura raised an eyebrow and delivered a swift kick. It connected easily, but it turned out to be no more than a clone.

Pakura growled as her foot was somewhat lodged into the sand clone, it would take her about 2 seconds to dislodge this time, it was revealed Naruto was waiting on a wire above, before dropping down and kicking the clone with all his power as it broke apart, causing a small sand screen to form. Pakura jumped back a little, ready for his assault. Soon three kunai's flew at her, two were aimed right at the center, and then the third was more to the left.

She easily deflected the two in the center and moved her right arm across and hit the third one to the left. "Tch, amateur attack." She thought while rolling her eyes. Though the sand Naruto came, with using his hand to grip hers, keeping it place. Pakura growled slightly "Nice try immobilizing the hand holding a kunai. But I can still hit with my left!" Naruto sustained a blow to his ribs, but he only smirked and grabbed her elbow, yanking it in the opposite direction.

So basically, Pakura's right arm was off to the left and her left arm was to the right. Pakura growled as she tried to break free of his grasp but found the male to be a bit stronger than she originally thought. Naruto smirked "So I win heh?" "Not quite yet…" she said closing her eyes for a moment. Naruto raised an eyebrow "What does she mean…Oh shit fire!" he thought as a type of fire ball came from behind Pakura and went straight at him.

Naruto quickly released her and jumped back and crouching as the fireball hit the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes before standing back up "Should've seen that one…" Pakura laughed as more fireballs rose around her "So do you give up yet? I'd rather not have to severely hurt you." She said simply as the fireballs began to spin a little in the air. Naruto seemed to hide his face but you could tell he was snarling "Give up? Hah! You're crazy!" he yelled as his head shot up, and more clones formed off him, 6 to be accurate.

Pakura planned to make a remark before she was charged by the clones. She easily dealt with them before realizing there was only 4…"How did they sneak out of sight…!" she thought before feeling two tight arms around her waist. Just on raw instinct she shot a fireball at it, it was a mere clone just like before. "Burning rush!" she heard a voice scream from above. She saw Naruto coming down; his fist was covered in dark red fire.

Upon further notice though, his arm was covered by thick sand, holding off the burning. Pakura sighed "It would have worked if you didn't announce it…Not very stealthy." She said as she sent one fireball at him, it would be enough to divert him away….Right? Naruto didn't slow down, and as soon as they grew close, that last clone came flying out from behind, taking the hit from the ball, and allowing Naruto to bypass, Pakura not noticing.

"Pakura sensei!" Maki yelled as Pakura looked back up. Pakura's eyes widened as she was ready to do her ultimate defense, although it would probably cost a lot. But before she knew it, the flame was gone, and Naruto landed right in front of her, his fist barely even touching the ground as he looked up "Gottcha!" Pakura seemed confused for a moment. Naruto, picking up on this raised an eyebrow "You didn't actually think I'd go through with it did you? Like I know you wouldn't have hit me with those fireballs!" he said, flashing a wide smile.

"I actually would have…" Pakura thought to herself.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Anyways, review and tell me what you guys think?

I could use some help with coming up with jutsus.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. The Three Sand Siblings!

Hey guys! I wasn't sure if people liked this story or not, but I'd say from the large amount of people following this story while it has so little views; I guess people do! So anyways, without further ado here is the next chapter~

* * *

After the training session, the three had gone their own separate ways. But for some reason, Pakura made him stay until Maki left. She then handed him a small slip of paper. Naruto blinked as the kunoichi flashed away, giving him a small but genuine smile.

Naruto blinked as he slowly opened the slip of paper up, heading towards his home. "Meet me at the Kazekage Building tomorrow at noon." "Well she loves to be very blunt I see…" he whispered to himself before folding it up and sliding the paper into his pocket.

"Kill that fucking kid!" he heard a man yell. Naruto at one point thought they meant him but after looking around saw a mob of village into a giant circle. Naruto titled his head in confusion, this wasn't a normal daily event…but of course mobs usually weren't.

Naruto weaved his way through angry villages before coming upon the inner circle. He saw three children.

One was crying furiously, he had bright red hair and had a black outline around his eyes. He wore simply drab clothing that wasn't really suited for the hot climate of the desert. In front of him were two more kids.

One had short blackish brown hair; he seemed to be protecting the boy along with the blonde haired girl who had her hair in four very small ponytails. The boy wore a simple black shirt and dark blue ninja pants. How he got ahold of them was behind Naruto's understanding.

The blonde wore a light purple type opf blous and a had white leggings. "Listen you little brats! You stole our rations! Give them back or we will make you pay!" an angry village yelled.

"We're telling you! We didn't do anything!" a blonde haired one screamed. "That's it! Let's show these kids a lesson!" the man yelled going towards them with a sickle in hand.

Naruto seemed to move at blinding speed and with his kunai he cut the part where the metal part of the scythe met with the wood; rendering the weapon useless now. "Whoa hold on a second! What's going on here!" he yelled.

It was quiet for a moment until the child with brown hair spoke up "They're saying we stole their food rations! We did no such thing!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at the villagers. "Why you little shit-" Naruto heard a man say who begun to advance towards them.

Naruto slid in front of him, his kunai in front of his chest "Really!? These kids are terrified out of their mind, all because you suspect they have your food rations!? You were willing to kill three innocent children all for some damned rations!?" Naruto yelled, sending most villagers cowering back.

His bright blue eyes were now as sharp as a steel blade that could pierce through any man's soul. One woman village suddenly piped up "That red head is no innocent _child!_" she yelled "He is the Shukaku!" Naruto froze for a moment, so that was what he was briefed on a few years back… "That doesn't change the fact you were going to kill them for some food! Are you barbarians or something!?" he yelled back, by now most villagers had fled from the area.

"I'll get you back for this!" yelled the first man he had stopped. Naruto narrowed his eyes "Is that a threat?" he asked taking a step towards him. The man quickly cowered back "I swear I will get you and the red headed brat back-" "You will not lay a single finger upon them. Understand?" he said through gritted teeth. With that, all of the villages left in a hurry; most of them dropping their weapons.

Naruto turned to face the three children; they seemed to look at him with admiration but fear at the same time. Naruto slowly crouched down to their level "Hey, are you three ok?" he asked cautiously. The blonde nodded slightly "Who are you?" she asked tilting her head a little bit.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" he said flashing a wide smile. "The blonde, who seemed to be the most friendly, spoke "Nice to meet you. My name is Temari. This is my brother Kankuro. And that is our little brother Gaara" she said pointing to the red headed child who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.

Naruto smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you too!" he said and slowly reached out to Gaara's shoulder "You ok buddy…?" he said softly and as soon as he got within 4 inches of him, a wall of sand shot up and blocked his hand. Naruto quickly retracted his hand back as his sapphire eyes widened.

Temari sighed a little "He doesn't like strangers…to be honest your lucky that sand didn't just in case your hand." She said flatly. Naruto seemed utterly confused by now "He looks like he's only 7…" he muttered 'How…?"

Kankuro smirked a bit "He isn't 7 first of all, he's 10. And he has something inside of him…something that protects him. People say it's a demon…But I believe it's something like an angel." The child said, his eyes seemed to glisten as he said the word angel.

Naruto smiled again "You should believe that…" he said, he seemed to feel warm inside. He knew that the one-tailed beast was inside that child…But he also sensed another force inside of him. It was good that the child's brother didn't just think that he was some demon, even if that was true.

Gaara's sand shield fell as Naruto changed the subject "Do you three have a home…?" he said, saying the words carefully and watching their expressions, not wanting to set one of them off. They remained silent for a few seconds before Temari spoke up

"Not really…we sort of just drift around…We used to stay at an Orphanage, until the kicked us out because of us defending Gaara when he was picked on…" the subject seemed very sensitive so Naruto decided not to pry.

"Well…if you want…I have plenty of room at my apartment, some if you ever want to come stay for a bit then I live on the second floor of the complex; middle door." He said standing up as he turned to slowly walk away. He had a slight hope, wanting them to follow him. They seemed to exchange glances before a voice hit Naruto right in the heart "Do you mean it?" said Gaara as he slowly stood up and looked at him.

"You won't hurt us…Or neglect us…?" Naruto blinked at the sudden questions "What!? Of course not! I am an honorable Shinobi! It would be like a sin to do that!" he said quickly. "Then we shall take you up on that offer…" Temari said slowly as she followed Naruto, who would led the three to his apartment.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next will be longer!

Anyways whatcha guys think!?

Do you like me bringing them into the story?

Leave a review and tell me! Have a great day/night!


	3. Flashback & New Mission

Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I hope you guys will continue to enjoy! Also, as promised this chapter will be longer than the previous!

* * *

Naruto had taken the three into his apartment. Soon afterwards Kankuro fell asleep, curled up on the couch and using his hands as a mere pillow. Gaara sat in a corner facing outwards but soon just rested his head against the wall and passed out. Temari stayed awake, staying by Naruto and asking him random questions that varied from what was life as too why he apartment smelled like ramen.

Naruto came to the living room and sat down, looking towards Gaara "Should I wake him up and carry him to the couch or something…?" Temari shook her head "No just leave him, he'll be fine. Plus he may freak out and attack on accident…He still doesn't fully trust you. But of course honestly none of us do." Naruto laughed a little and relaxed as he removed his forehead protector and putting it on the table next to him.

"I understand why, don't worry." He admitted as he yawned a little bit. "What's that…?" Temari asked pointing to the near corner. It was a kantana; it seemed to have an orange and black sheath and a simple grey hilt. Naruto reached over a little bit and pulled it towards him then bringing it to his lap. "It's my main weapon I use. I at least have a backup in case I run out of chakra during a battle…" he said, thinking back on the few times he had used it. Temari seemed to run her hand down the smooth sheath "Have you killed people…?"

Naruto seemed to freeze for a moment and then let out a sigh "I did my job…" he whispered softly. Temari crawled in front of him "Tell me a story about your 'job'…" "You're just a child-" "I have seen bad things and experienced some as well…I am not like those two. Kankuro isn't a fighter really. And I am not sure Garra understand much of it. I may be young but I am far more mature than those two…" Naruto could easily tell; just by the way she spoke. Naruto sighed, easily caving in "Fine…But you have to go to sleep if I do…Ok?" Temari nodded silently. Naruto sighed lightly.

Flashback~

Naruto remained stationary in an alleyway, petrified from fear. He was only a Chunin...Sounds of metal clashing rang throughout his ears as he looked at his sword in front of him. He thought for a few moments of how this all started…Kumogakure…They came out of nowhere. Just sudden waves of fog came in and now they were being raided. He heard screams from several people, not knowing if they were allied forced or the enemy. He had fought a few men, all fights ending in a quick retreat for both forces.

By now Naruto was down to ¼ of his chakra and only his sword. "Stand and fight." He heard a voice say. Naruto bolted forward, distancing himself from the voice and turned towards the man. He had pale blonde hair but very dark skin. His eyes seemed to droop lazily. He also held a blade by his side, lighting seeming to radiate from it. Naruto snarled and brought his sword up "Get away from here!" he yelled. The male sighed and took a step forward, swinging his sword into the air "I have been told to come and eradicate the any Sand Shinobi I find. Nothing personal just business…" he said as he gazed up at the sky.

Naruto snarled violently "I won't let you kill me! I still have a goal yet to finish! Now leave before I cut you in half!" he yelled, hoping he would buy his bluff. The male sighed "I can tell you're exhausted, just all from your posture. It's pathetic. But I suppose before I move on you should know my name. I am Darui." Naruto growled faintly and began to charge him "I am Naruto Uzumaki! I will avenge those who have fallen!" he yelled, charring recklessly towards him.

"Black Lighting Blade…" Darui said simply and his blade was then incased in thick black lighting, impaling the boy. "Sorry but-" "Nice try." The clone whispered, before turning to sand. "A clone…!?" He quickly anticipated an attack from behind but it never came as he spun around, waiting for the blow to come.

"Watch your flank…" he heard from the side and moved on instinct, blocking a sword thrust just barely. The blonde smiled again "Fooled ya…" the clone this time was a simple piece of wood…with an exploding tag! Darui quickly moved back, jumping to the roof of the building behind him "Close one…" He then looked around the roof; the ninja was still not in sight. Then suddenly he felt a hand around his ankle…the hand burned immensely. He looked down and saw a hand covered in bright red fire that had melted silently through the roof and latched onto his ankle.

He tried to stab at it but he was soon yanked right through the poorly made roof, making a large hole so he could fit through. Naruto smirked now, and slammed him with all his might onto the ground, then aiming his sword right at him. Darui blinked with a shocked expression and tried to block with his sword but instead the blade was now stuck into his forearm. Though it wasn't as bad as where it would have gone; his heart. Darui growled and switched his sword into the other hand and swiped at Naruto who jumped back, yanking the kantana out and the flames on his arm had subsided.

"Damn…" Naruto coughed faintly, hoping he would retreat like the rest. Darui slowly stood up and glared at him furiously "I am tired off your games…They're such a drab. But I will give you credit on wounding me. But that's as far as the credit goes. I can sense you are out of chakra. Just accept your fate…" he said approaching him. Naruto growled and brought his sword up, then parrying a strike from Darui who was pushing him back towards the wall. Soon Naruto was pinned back as Darui was swinging furiously at him, still using his weaker hand, instead of the one Naruto had stabbed.

Naruto began to have a hard time to counter each strike. "Say goodbye-" "Retreat! We can't hold out anymore! Fall out!" he heard a man yell. Darui seemed to recognize the voice and back away as he looked out the window "What why…?" Darui questioned. Naruto though seemed to not care, pulling out a kunai and leaping at Darui. Darui rose to defend but also caught off guard; Naruto batted his sword away with his own; which was easier with Darui holding his sword with his weak hand.

Naruto while in mid-air leaped onto Darui and drove the kunai into his shoulder of the arm he had previously stabbed. Darui let out a cry of pain. Naruto who now had a free hand delivered one solid punch across the jaw before getting off and looking down "I could finish you off right now…" he whispered, putting his blade to Darui's neck. Darui snarled lightly and tried to move his hand to grip his own sword but Naruto was quicker and slammed his foot down on his wrist.

"I won't kill you…I want to fight you when I am at full strength. I want to **obliterate **you." He said through clenched teeth. Then just like that, Naruto had taken off out of the building.

End flashback~

Naruto finished running his fingers along the smooth sheath. Temari just stared at him, her eyes showed that she was tired but she also had questions. "Why didn't you just finish him?" Naruto remained silent for a few moments "I'm not quite sure…I do want to fight him again one day though. This time I will show him my capabilities with full power." "I think you just got lucky, if their commander didn't call a retreat you probably would have died…"

…

"I think you need to go to bed…" Naruto said dropping his head as Temari only giggled, crawling onto the couch and spreading out then curling up. Naruto slowly brought his head up and looked at the three smiling "You're probably right…But I won't let something like that happen…" he thought to himself as he stood up and turned out the light and headed off to his own room, carrying his kantana with him.

The next morning at 11:40~

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all glared at the sleeping blonde who was sprawled out on his bed, drool slightly coming out of his half open mouth. "Isn't he going to wake up…?" Kankuro said whining a little. Temari only shrugged. "Not if we don't make him…" Gaara said before going to the foot of the bed and grabbing at his feet. Naruto slowly started to wake up "What…?" he said before letting out a yell. He looked down and saw that Garra had half of his foot in his mouth and was biting down. **Hard.**

"Ok I'm up I'm up!" he yelled trying to pry his foot from the red heads mouth. Gaara soon let go before narrowing his eyes "We want food…" "You could have just shaken me or jumped on my stomach!" Naruto exclaimed as he nursed his foot that now had bite marks. "Hadn't thought of that…" Naruto sighed and shook his head "What time is it…11:45? Not bad- Oh shit! I have to meet her!" Naruto yelled leaping over Temari and Kankuro and landing on the floor.

"I have to get dressed- Ahhhh!" he screamed as he then fell down holding his foot that felt like it was stabbed with a steel sword. The three sand siblings watched from the side with an amused grin. Naruto hurriedly slid on his orange jacket, fore head protector, and other necessities. "I'll be back later! I have someone to meet!" He said before opening up his bedroom window and leaping out, landing on the building below, also dropping the note that slid out of his pocket. "We're not getting food for a while are we?"

"I'm following him…" Gaara said reading the note then turning and walked towards the apartment door. "Wait Gaara!" "Just cook some food or something. I want to see who he is meeting."

Back with Naruto~

Naruto ran from rooftop to rooftop before leaping off one. He then landed on a tree branch, looking towards the Kage building. Pakura was standing there with her back to him waiting, her arms crossed her chest. Naruto quickly slid down from the tree and approached her "Hey Pakura-San!" Pakura turned her head and looked at the blonde then turned the rest of her body "Oh you're early? That's good." She said smiling a little bit as a bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's head. "What did you wish to meet me for?" Naruto asked tilting his head. Pakura looked around, noting that no one was around "I am going on a mission today…I have to go to Kirigakure…I am slightly worried about it because the people of that village are somewhat known for killing their own comrades…So I don't know how they will react to me. This may be a sudden favor to ask considering we just met but…If I don't make it back, will you look after Maki?"

"No."

Naruto flatly replied. Pakura seemed a bit taken back but looked down "I understand…It's fine I suppose I shall-" "I'm going with you…" Naruto said, yet again with no emotion in his voice. "You are not allowed-" "I don't like or trust Kirigakure. And I'm not letting you go there by yourself." Naruto said gritting his teeth. Pakura narrowed her eyes "The village elders won't allow you." "Naruto narrowed his eyes "Is that supposed to deter me…?" Pakura grabbed his jacket and yanked him up "No! Don't you get it! Besides, why do you even care so much! I don't even know your damn name!" she yelled.

Naruto then remembered that he never did introduce himself "I am Naruto…And if I am wrong about them attacking you then I will turn back and face whatever punishment I will get. But if they attack you then with us both there we at least have a better chance of surviving! I don't need have known you for a long time to have concern for your own life. Hell, yesterday I took in three kids who I just met!" he yelled breaking free of her grasp and then grabbing her shoulder and staring into her eyes, his blue eyes piercing like the fine edge of a kunai.

"I know what it was like to be alone. I know I was alone when we were invaded that one day…I almost died! It was because of luck I pulled through! Maybe you won't be lucky! I will not let you go alone! Do you understand that!?" he yelled, his chakra radiating from him and making the air heavier. Pakura seemed to be shocked from the whole speech he just gave and her jaw just hung there. Gaara watched from the shadow, hidden from view, having arrived a while ago.

Pakura looked away and gritted her teeth "Fine you can come…But once I am inside then you will leave! Understand?" she said. Naruto didn't want to agree but he knew this was about as close as he would get "Fine…" He didn't mean it, he probably would stick around for the whole duration even if she beat him to a pulp. "We will be leaving tonight at 9. You said you took in three children correct?" Naruto nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps while we are gone Maki can watch over them?" she suggested. Naruto nodded and smiled "Yeah sure! Bring her over at around 7 or 8?" he suggested. Pakura nodded and flashed a quick smile "See you then. I have to get prepared." The kunoichi said before disappearing. Naruto seemed to remain there for a time before turning around to find Gaara staring up at him a few feet away.

"When did you get here?" "Almost as soon as you got here." He replied dryly "Why are you leaving?" Naruto seemed to grow closer but Garra backed up an equal distance. "I have to escort my friend to Kirigakure. But it's ok! I'll be back!" "You said they killed their own comrades and they may kill you…" Naruto sighed but put on a fake smile "It's a mission of mine. It's like if you were going to protect your sister right?" Gaara remained silent "Promise you'll come back…?" "I promise on my very heart." Naruto said flashing a genuine smile before standing up and heading towards their apartment; Gaara following suit.

A few minutes later once they arrive~

Naruto opened the door and looked around. The place was at least intact…He hadn't thought about leaving these three here alone. He then peeked into the kitchen and saw the other two trying to cook ramen but failing. "Need some help?" he asked raising an eyebrow nearly giving the two children a heart attack. "Eek! Um…yeah. Wait where is our brother!?" Temari yelled looking around. Gaara then walked past Naruto into the kitchen "Stop yelling…" Temari and Gaara began to argue with each other as Kankuro and Naruto began to cook the ramen, Naruto teaching him.

* * *

What do you guys think so far! What do you think about the part with Darui?

Tell me in a review!

Thank you all for reading and have a great day!


	4. Ambushed! Part 1

Here is the new chapter! I hope you all will enjoyed!

* * *

It was a little after 8 when Pakura dropped Maki off. Naruto got the kids situated leaving Maki and Temari in charge while they were gone. They were a bit delayed getting out since Naruto had forgotten to pack for the mission. In the end he only left with his pouch full of kunai's. Now Naruto walked alongside Pakura towards the village gate.

"That Temari girl seems to have some spunk to her. She can make the brunette cower in fear and the red heads chakra usually flames up when she does. Heh, she is the complete opposite of Maki." Naruto laughed little and nodded "She is the most mature out of the three. At least for now." Naruto said smirking a little. Pakura glanced over at him "What do you mean?" "Well she is a girl. She will start getting hormones and losing it over boys. I imagine Gaara will soon grow to be the most mature I would bet."

His comment about girls made Pakura slap him over the head "Hmph! What do you even know about girls? I doubt you even know about woman!" she said tempting him into an argument. Naruto flared up "What!? I know tons about women and girls! I also know once they become teenagers they crave boys! They crave them like a alcoholic craves sake!" Pakura rolled her eyes as the both walked past the gate and began to trek through the desert

"I doubt you have even been with woman…" she stated bluntly. Naruto narrowed his eyes "You're right, I haven't. I refuse to date someone unless I think they will actually be permanent. Is there something wrong with that eh?" Pakura stared over at him then seemed to smile and laugh a little "What's so funny!?" Naruto yelled as he gently punched her shoulder and rolled his eyes smiling a little now since there was no point in being uptight.

"I'm just used to men saying they have been with _soooo_ many women. I've never heard one admit that they haven't been with one. Which I think it's not such a bad thing. Besides to be honest, I have never dated either." Naruto seemed to stare at shock for a while causing Pakura to worry "If you keep your mouth open any longer sand will blow in there…" Naruto shut his mouth and chuckled a little bit

"Just hard to believe you haven't dated. You definitely seem like you have the capability." Pakura narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow "What's _that_ supposed to mean…?" she said with a sharpness to her tone warning Naruto to choose his next words carefully. Naruto seemed to stare at her then his eyes widened "Whoa no! I didn't mean it like that! I was saying that you are a very pretty woman who'd make a wonderful wife!" He said quickly, he didn't originally mean that last part but through it in there just in case the first part wasn't enough.

Pakura seemed to relax and laugh "Good." She said knowing she had scared him straight. The two were quite for a while, the only sounds was the wind slicing through dunes of sand. The two were only quite because they didn't have any topic to discuss until "You do know that red headed child, Gaara was it? He is the holder of the 1 tailed beast, Shukaku."

"I am well aware of this…Which is a major reason I took them in…It would be unsafe for a child with the much power roaming the streets alone. Why isn't the Kazekage at least taking care of him?" Naruto asked. Pakura thought for a moment, as if recalling before she answered

"He believes it will help toughen him out…Though no one else agrees with him on the subject." "Then what about Temari and Kankuro?" "I am not sure…They are not his actual siblings though. I mean c'mon, one has blonde hair and the other has brown hair and Gaara has red. But if I had to guess I would say they probably met in the orphanage. Why they stuck around with him I don't know." Pakura explained as Naruto nodded.

"No matter…I will watch over Gaara. Perhaps he will learn to keep control over the beast. He hasn't tried to harm me at all. But I also do think there is something else inside of him…" Naruto said, gazing up at the night sky as they continued to talk. "What do you mean?" "He seems to have something protecting him…And I just don't think it's Shukaku. Even Kankuro agrees with me."

Pakura seemed to nod "Maybe…I am unsure…But I do have a question for you…You do not have to answer it if you do not want to, but do you have any living family?" Naruto seemed to stay quiet before finally answering "I do not know who my parents were but according to records I do have a brother. His name is unknown but he has blonde hair that is the same color as mine.

Other than that I have no idea who he is." Naruto explained. Pakura nodded and frowned "I'm sorry for asking. Just I am a bit curious…There has been some talk of you around the village. People seem to like you but some for some reason dislike you." Naruto laughed a bit "Two things. It may be because I saved and took in those three. And secondly, when I was younger people hated me for some reason.

Apparently I was too headstrong. .." he said shaking his head then smiling and pulling his head up and looked forward. They had travelled a great distance within the time and the sun was nearly up. But it was blocked by a thick wave of fog that rolled in and was progressively getting thicker.

(Yes I know Kirigakure is farther away than that but I honestly don't feel like writing a night scene so let's just pretend shall we?)

"Well we are definitely close…" Pakura said, she didn't seem concerned nor was she armed. Little did they know they were being followed. Naruto on the other hand was looking around as they entered a valley. "There are many places we could be attacked at…" he thought to himself. His chakra was raising, ready to be used at a moment's notice. Pakura could sense this "Calm down Naruto. Things will be fine. It's not like they would attack us without hearing us out." She said calmly.

"They don't hesitate to kill one another, they won't hesitate to do that to outsiders…" he thought bitterly. It was silent and Naruto sensed a chakra up ahead "Someone is coming, I'm going to hide in the mist a bit behind to make sure no one comes up to attack…" he whispered and stopped. Pakura glared at him but sighed, whatever he wanted to do; just to get him to stop being so paranoid. Soon the man came into view, a smile plastered on his face "Sorry about the fog! They sent me out here so you didn't get lost!" He sure seemed friendly enough.

Pakura smiled back "Oh it's quite alright." She said walking past him 'My comrade is back a bit…tying his shoe." She said lying before she heard something unsheathe. She quickly turned her head and saw the man aiming to stab his kunai into her back. "He was right…" She thought grimly and had no time to react. "I will avenge my allies!" he yelled fiercely.

"Pakura!"

a voice yelled as he came in between the kunai and Pakura's rear; the kunai digging in his left arm as he blocked the stab."What the hell! Who are you!? Ambush now!" he yelled backing away. Naruto then sensed many chakra presences around them then looked up by the cliff sides and then the next thing he saw were numerous weapons flying directly at them. "Naruto run!-"

"Blazing heat wave!" he yelled and did a quick spin, releasing a wave of orange chakra. As soon as the weapons made contact they immediately stopped and just fell harmlessly to the ground. "God Damnit! Plan B, all units attack!" the man yelled. Soon dozens upon dozens of Mist ninja were coming down towards them, some having swords but most being armed with kunai and such. Naruto slid back, his back to Pakura's "Are you ok…?" he asked. Pakura nodded and sighed "I am sorry for not believing you…If I would have you wouldn't be hurt…"

"I'm fine. But if you want to make it up to me then lets destroy these bastards!" he yelled as they were then surrounded by a circle of angry ninja. Pakura was quiet for a time before Naruto could feel her chakra rise sky high "Think we can take them?" "I don't know. If one more shows up I might not be able to keep control." Naruto joked as he smirked and awaited a ninja to charge him. "Death to the sand!" a masked ninja yelled charging forward with a sword. Naruto smirked and went towards him, his right fist become covered in dark red fire.

He ducked under a sword strike and quickly jabbed him in the ribs, his hand burning right through him. Naruto then moved back to distance him before kicking him upwards as he would then land with a thud and dead. Now was when things would get chaotic. They all charged him. Naruto dodged under a few kunai thrusts and smirked before planting both hands on the ground and spinning his body, releasing the same type of orange chakra that knocked them all back. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled.

The man who had tried to backstab Pakura stood with a few men glaring at him "Attack them all!" he yelled. The men charged forwards armed with various weapons. All of the clones charged forward, one in particular was weaving through the bunch and heading towards the man who tried to slay Pakura. But his clones, instead of fighting wrapped the arms around the enemy, embracing them tightly. There were confused murmurs then sudden screams of agenizing pain. The clones were enfused with some of Naruto's fire.

The men all collapsed, now ablaze and either dead or soon to be. The man growled stepping back "No! He made his clones out of pure fire! But how!?" he thought trying to quickly draw his sword. Naruto got close but then disappeared, out of sight. "Where'd he go!" he yelled turning around looking for him; his sword now drawn. Naruto then appeared a few yards away smirking, enemy ninja still around him.

He then formed fire back around his hands and slammed his fist into the ground, causing the ground to rupture. Knocking the enemy ninja back. But the man who tried to assassinate Pakura was sent flying upwards into the air, dropping his sword from shock. Naruto smirked as the red flames left his arm and went to his hand. He then pointed his pointer finger at him with his thumb up; imitating a gun

"Final burst!"

he yelled as a highly condensed ball of chakra that was no bigger than an inch shot out at deadly speeds. As soon as it made contact there was a gigantic explosion of fire. Naruto smirked now but looked around. There were still a lot of ninja and they were now very pissed off at him.

Off where Pakura was at she continued to dodge attack after attack and released a fire ball right into an enemy and it passed through a whole row of them. She sighed, she had been doing this for a while and the progress wasn't much. Soon she would be out of chakra. She wasn't bad at taijutsu but of course it wasn't exactly her specialty… "Naruto how you holding up!?" she yelled as she dodged more attacks, spinning fireballs around herself to knock back her enemies.

"I'll be fine! Hold on!" he yelled narrowing his eyes. "What can I do…?" he thought and sighed wishing he had brought his kantana. He seemed to then feel a different type of chakra arise within him. "Is this…my second release?" he asked himself before he felt wind gently spin in his hand. Naruto smiled a little "I have one last idea but it'll certainly drain me of chakra…Oh well. Desperate measure I suppose."He said jumping back as the enemy charged at him. He smirked seeing they were in a single file line almost

"Wind vortex…thingy!" he yelled not quite sure what to call as wind shot out of his hand and blew against them, somewhat powerful but not enough to move them as they laughed "Is that it!? You're so dead!" a man yelled. Naruto smirked and made his hands imitate a gun and shot another small ball of condensed chakra into the wind vortex.

As soon as the wind touched it, the ball of deadly chakra fire exploded going down and incinerating everything within the vortexes path. Naruto soon collapsed after doing that, he felt utterly drained. But the good news was his side was clear! "Splits the forces in half and have them attack the two! Don't allow them to regroup!" a random ninja yelled as Naruto growled faintly looking for a weapon. "Naruto catch!" a voice that was no Pakura's yelled out

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Who do you guys think it is?

What is said person throwing?

Find out next time! Also tell me what you guys think of his powers!

Have a good day!


	5. Ambushed! The Conclusion

Here you guys go! Enjoy! I really don't have a whole lot to say xD

* * *

Naruto blinked and turned, a medium sized sword was flying towards him. The blonde managed to catch it then looked at who had thrown it. The man was very tall as well as muscular beyond belief. He had piercing brown eyes and messy dark brown hair. He had bandages covering the lower half of his face and wore his forehead protector off to the side; making it hard for Naruto to tell who he was aligned with through the thick mist.

Other than that he wore no shirt and had baggy stripped pants, as well as matching wrist and ankle warmers. But one of the most noticeable things was his gigantic sword that had a hole near the top of it. "W-who're you…?" Naruto asked in disbelief "And how do you know my name!?" The man walked past him silently "I am a friend of your brothers..." he declared as he headed towards the enemies Pakura was fighting.

Naruto stood there in disbelief, as he turned to see the man take off into the cloud of enemy ninja. As the male grew close the Kirigakure ninja realized quickly who it was "It's Zabuza! Retreat! Tell the Mizukage!" a man yelled before being slice right in half by that giant sword that Zabuza swung easily. Pakura seemed to stare wide eyed at the taller male.

Then like a bolt of lightning Zabuza took off through the crowd on enemy ninja. At first nothing seemed to happen but then they all collapsed at once. Naruto managed to wake himself up out of his shock and charged forward, clutching his sword tightly. Naruto flew by Pakura and leaped into the air "Chain impaling!" he yelled and when landing shoved the blade diagonally upwards and shoved it right through a Kirigakure ninjas chest.

He then moved as if he weighed nothing and impaled another man. He continued this until four men were stuck into the blade before he merely dropped the blade and stole a sword from a dead enemy ninja's sheath. Zabuza seemed to smirk as he was now near Naruto; cutting down a group of enemy ninja to get to him "You sure are more skilled with a blade than your brother I see." He said as his back was to Naruto's. They were surrounded by a small group of shaky ninja. "Scorch Style! Fire beam!" Pakura yelled as she jumped next to Naruto and Zabuza.

Pakura seemed to merge four fire balls together then it let out an extremely deadly blast that literally turned the enemy into nothing but mere ashes. "Oh so you are Pakura of the Scorch Release?" Zabuza commented, smirking behind his bandage mask. "Hell with this! C'mon guys let's get out of here!" a ninja yelled before him and his comrades began to high tail out of there, dropping their weapons.

Naruto growled and began to give chase Until Zabuza grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. "Hey let me go! What are you doing!?" "Jeez you are more impatient than your brother…Just watch." The ninja got a few meters away before a ninja jumped down in front of him. He wore a mask and had long black hair as well. He wore a greenish robe. Before the enemy could even stop they all fell.

It was then revealed there were several needles within their bodies. "How…He didn't even move a hand…" Naruto said in disbelief. "While he moved from the ridge to his current position, he threw them." Zabuza said with a smirk, satisfied with his students work. "Damn…Wait 'he'!?" Naruto yelled as if staring at him in disbelief "He has a very…woman-like body…" Naruto replied as a bead of sweat ran down his neck.

"Go tell him that." Zabuza said with a smirk as Naruto quickly shook his head. The masked male soon joined the three and nodding to Zabuza, taking off his mask. Naruto's jaw dropped more, how could that be a boy…? "Zabuza-san, I am finished may I head back to our hideout…?" he asked. Zabuza nodded "That will be all Haku. But first met _his _brother Naruto." Zabuza motioned to Naruto.

Haku looked and smiled "Pleasure to meet you." He bowed before disappearing. Pakura looked to Naruto "I thought you said you didn't know your brother…?" "I don't…I don't know how he does." He said looking to Zabuza. Zabuza smirked and undid his bandage mask as he came down, sort of like a scarf now "He did say you wouldn't know who he was…But I suppose I'll answer your questions."

Naruto planned to ask who he brother was till he say his fore head protector "…You're a Shinobi of Kirigakure…Why did you kill your allies!?" he yelled as he backed away, pulling out a kunai to defend himself. Zabuza laughed faintly, revealing his sharp jagged teeth "I am an ex-ninja kid. I have no affiliation with them. Just with this it's easier to do my missions in this land." He said as Naruto lowered his guard.

"Fine…Here are my questions…Who is my brother? What's his name? Where is he? And most importantly why are you here on his behalf?" "Naruto! That is a lot of questions to flood the man with." Pakura scolded and narrowed her eyes but she was also secretly curious as well. "It's fine. I can answer them. Your brother is an ex-ninja of Iwagakure.

He is located along the border of Iwagakure as well. I am here because he paid me a nice amount of money to track you down and find you. And if in any cases protect you. I had no intention to get involved in this fight 'till I saw you run out of chakra." Zabuza explained but intentionally not answer what his name was. Naruto nodded but said in a cold voice "What is his name…?"

…

"Deidara."

He said flatly and closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Naruto lowered his head and seemed to mouth his brother's name "Deidara…? I see…" he said to himself before looking up to Zabuza "What more do you know about him?" Zabuza sighed; this was beginning to be a bit too many questions "He is a big art fanatic. He hates Imagakure with a burning passion. He also has blonde hair like yours except it is much longer as well as in a ponytail.

Plus there is one big difference between you two; he is way more level-headed." Zabuza finished. Pakura came forward next with her own series of questions "Why were we ambushed? Is Kirigakure declaring war?" Zabuza began to grow irritated "No I can't kill them…Deidara might blow me sky high…" he thought to himself. "I have no idea…But I can tell you this much. There has been word of Kirigakure wanting payback on the Sand for some reason. They wanted you guys to pay in blood…It seems as if you were the scrape goat so your village can keep peace." Zabuza said with a sort of smirk, watching Pakura sink back.

"What…no...There must be a type of mistake. That's i-impossible…Why…" she said as he collapsed to her knees and looking to the ground. Naruto was equally surprised by the news; his sapphire eyes wide "Why would they…But…" he said. It seemed neither of them were able to finish their sentences. Zabuza sighed "If you want to live and find out I suggest going back. I don't know I might be wrong. That was only my guess after all. But Naruto." He said firmly now looking towards the blonde "Deidara wants you to meet him on the very border of Iwagakure alright? I have to go and as I said, I suggest getting out of here. Now." Zabuza said before disappearing into the mist.

The two ninja were quiet for a moment before Naruto crouched down near Pakura "C'mon, let's head back to the village…we need to find out if this is true or not…" he said dully and offered a hand to the kunoichi. Pakura looked up to him, a single tear in her eye as she accepted Naruto's hand and stood in front of him. Naruto frowned a little and wiped the tear from her eye "It's ok…I hope he's wrong…Besides even if….it is true. We have to get Maki, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." He said Pakura nodded as she turned with him, and began to head towards the Sand Village.

* * *

Whatcha think!? Leave a review! Also sorry for it being a bit short…Next chapter will be more interesting and longer. Leave any suggestions/ideas in the review section. Have a great day!


	6. The Great Escape!

Here we go again! Time for something I have been planning for a while!

* * *

Naruto and Pakura ran most of the way back to the Sand Village; the sun at their backs. Neither of them really exchanged words to one another; they were more focused on their current solution. The more Naruto thought the more Zabuza's words made sense to him. They were busy with other conflicts so to stop Imagakure from attacking they would sacrifice one of their best ninja…It was twisted logic but logic none the less.

He frowned looking over to Pakura; he hated to know the amount of stress and anxiety she was feeling…The soon grew very close to the Sand Village. Naruto slowed down but saw Pakura only pick up speed. "Pakura-San! Wait a moment!" he yelled as he tried to catch up.

"Shut up…I need to handle this…" she said, the bitterness in her voice jabbing at him like a blunt object. Naruto growled and latched his hand onto her shoulder and tried to yank her back and prepared a few words to say. But like a gust of wind she spun, delivered one swift punch to the bridge of his nose that sent him reeling and his forehead protector flew off as well.

"You don't understand do you…You can't help some people! You can't ease some pain! This is my burden and my burden alone do you understand that! Now if you try to get in my way I will beat you 'till you cannot move…Also stop pretending you care…You have your own motives with your brother and I have mine…So don't give me that whole 'I want to help everyone!' stitch!" she said, her voice sounding cold and harsh as her eyes were ablaze and her face beaming with anger.

Naruto slowly sat up, holding his bleeding nose and looked to her as he watched her draw a kunai "Is that understood…?" she asked in the same cold tone. Naruto slowly stood up as the blood from his nose dripped onto the sand, his face covered by his bangs now that his fore head protector is gone. "You….you…you idiot!" he screamed, his chakra had boiled over and now a thick dark orange aura had come around him.

"I know I can't ease your pain…But I can help! I can carry this burden you idiot! Would I have taken this stab to the arm if I didn't care about you!" he said showing the stab mark that started to look infected from the sand. "I don't care!? I risked myself to protect you! Did all those ninja we kill mean nothing!? I fought to protect you! You are right we don't know each other…but don't you dare try to pretend like you know me…" he said the last part with pure hatred in his voice. Pakura seemed to back away, a snarl still on her face

"I don't want your help and I'll do it on my own-" she said but like a flash Naruto was in front of her and delivered a sturdy punch to her ribs, that knocked her out cold instantly. Naruto frowned as his chakra aura seemed to die down slowly as he set her down gently "I'm sorry Pakura but…I don't want you to die…I really don't…" he murmured softly as he stroked her silky hair and carried her off to a safe location.

He ended up making a large tunnel inside a dune and gently set her inside of it "I'll be back….With Maki and the rest…" he whispered before running off towards the very close village.

Once inside of the village~

Naruto walked in casually, he no longer left his forehead protector on his hand. Except for the weapon pouch attached to his thigh he looked like a normal civilian which was perfect for this whole situation. He suddenly heard loud crying "What the hell is that…?" he thought as he followed the sound of weeps. Once he drew close a voice yelled out "We must avenge Pakura-San! Kill Iwagakure!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as his sapphire eyes grew wide, he suddenly knew now! "The war has been losing people to motivate it…The people don't want to fight…But if they are given a tragic death then it will motivate them to do fight more…" he thought as he turned the corner and looked to a grave that was dedicated to Pakura.

It wasn't anything special, just a large tombstone and there were numerous Shinobi around it. But then he saw some familiar faces. He saw Maki kneeled over and crying harder than anyone else there. He then saw Temari and Kankuro weeping silently. Gaara seemed to just stand there with an emotionless expression upon his face. "Why are the crying…?" Naruto asked himself before soon realizing that they probably assumed because she was dead that he was too…Naruto moved swiftly, pushing passed civilians and Shinobi alike and slid on his knees right next to the four.

Maki slowly looked up to him; her eyes filled with confusing and shock as her jaw hung down. Gaara's eyes widened as well but his face remained the same. Kankuro nearly had a heart attack from the sudden appearance of Naruto. Temari was the first to react as she leaped forward and latched her arms around Naruto's neck, speaking uncomprehendable words through sobs and cries. "How…?" Maki asked silently. Naruto hugged Temari back and stood up "C'mon. Follow me we are going back to my apartment…I'll explain there…" he said setting Temari down gently.

He turned but soon a Shinobi was up in his face "Who the hell are you!? Why are you armed if you aren't a ninja…" he said. Naruto blinked, why was he being so hostile? "Just to protect myself sir…" he said lying through his teeth. The man growled once more and flourished his sword "What are you doing with those kids eh?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Gaara and Maki's hand and began to pull them away "C'mon guys…" he said. A sword was slashed in front of him by the man "Answer me fool! Who are those kids!?" Naruto snarled and let go of both of their hands then wrapping both around the males neck and lifting him "They are my siblings…Now if you want to fight then please do so…Just make one more gesture at me and I promise you…" he growled before tossing the man to the ground, his sword falling away from him.

Soon Naruto led the awestruck children away and into his apartment. As they entered he was bombarded by questions. "Where is Pakura-San!?" "I thought you were dead! How are you alive?" "Can I have some food?" Naruto put up his hands to silence them and sighed "Pakura-San is alive and well. But she is waiting outside the village for us…" he said calmly. "But the Sand Ninja said she was killed…" Temari said with a frown of confusion. Naruto suddenly remembered this were young children he was talking to "Listen…This Village is a bad place…Now we have to go quickly…" he said looking each of them in the eye. Kankuro seemed to nod, he could tell he didn't understand but was willing to obey. Temari had more questions but knew now was inconvenient. Maki seemed to be ok now that she knew Pakura was still alive.

Gaara just looked down, his emotions unreadable. Naruto stood now "Now get your stuff, we are leaving for good…" he said as he turned and looked around the room, seeing his kantana in the corner of the room. Naruto moved swiftly to retrieve it and sighed a little; that would've been useful against the mist ninjas…He turned and saw that the kids only had grabbed their shoes and a few clothes. Naruto smiled gently and walked to them, opening the door for them as they each exited in a single-file line.

Naruto prepared to close the door but frowned looking back at his apartment "Maybe one day I can return here…But now I have to focus on getting out of here safely…" he thought before closing the door and locking it behind himself. Things seemed fine; they walked towards the main gate, not attracting any attention at all. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as they made it to the main gate without any problems.

He then sensed a sudden surge of chakra behind him. He turned quickly and saw a group of men; all of them had ANBU masks on, one being the man he saw earlier who threatened him and another who didn't have a mask on. He was rather tall and had two red markings on the right side of his face. But the top of his head and the left side were covered by turban-like headgear "You there, halt!" Naruto growled "Shit…" he muttered before looking back to Temari "I want you to take them all right into the desert, once you are half a mile from the village, make a right then inside s sand dune will be Pakura. She should be awake by now…" he whispered.

"But Naruto, we can't leave you…" she said with a frown. Naruto snarled "Don't argue please! Go! I'll meet you guys later!" he yelled. Temari backed away slowly then ran out of the gate into the desert with Kankuro and Maki following. Gaara on the other-hand just stood there, not budging an inch. "Gaara! Go!" he yelled but before he could yell some of the ANBU advanced forward. "Go past him and get the children!" the man in charge yelled. Naruto growled as he drew his sword and glanced at the four Anbu approaching, how was he supposed to deal with this!? Suddenly the one that ahd threatened them earlier tripped; falling face first.

Naruto blinked, thinking it was just lucky but soon saw the sand was spreading up his leg. "What the hell…" Naruto said quietly. "Guys help! Something is attacking me!" the fallen Anbu yelled. The other three stopped and looked at him, watching the sand now cover his upper body as he struggled to pull it off. "Crush…" Gaara whispered quietly as the sand seemed to constrict him then there was the sound of bones cracking, then the inevitable sound of organs being crushed.

Naruto looked down at Gaara with a shocked expression "Did he do that…?" he thought in sheer surprise. Suddenly from the sand came jagged spikes firing from it, shooting directly through an Anbu member's chest. Naruto stared in surprise; the sand somehow took the kunai's from the dead man and threw them….No doubt it was Gaara doing it.

The other two Anbu backed up, clearly frightened by the current display. "Retreat! This is not right!" the yelled turning to run. Suddenly as they took a few steps they seemed to fall into the ground. "What is this some landfall!?" Naruto heard a member yell. But it was revealing, hanging in the air was a large amount of sand that Gaara was staring intently at. Then with the power of a building the ball of sand slammed into the ground where the Anbu where, the sound of broken bones and destroyed bodies breaking through the ground.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto…" Gaara said in a dark tone as he stared up at the man with two red markings. "What is that _thing…_" he said stepping back before noticing Naruto was gone. "Where's the blonde!" Naruto then appeared from behind smirking "Fire style! Fire armor design!" he yelled as his armor was covered by dark orange chakra that radiated a heat like fire would. His sword also was covered in it. The half masked man turned quickly and growled pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Naruto.

Naruto smirked as the kunai barely made a dent in the chakra and then fell harmlessly to the ground. The man growled but soon smirked "I am supposed to give my name to my enemies before I kill them. I am Baki…You are?" Naruto lowered his jaw as if he were going to speak but instead through his sword up into the air and charged forward at him. "Ok fine! Not my fault when you are put in an unmarked grave!" he yelled as he waited for Naruto. Naruto through punch after punch, missing Baki each time.

Baki smirked and seemed to flick his wrist, a smug smirk across his lips "Wind blade!" Naruto blinked and looked around 'till he suddenly felt something driving against his armor and cutting it slightly. Naruto managed to quickly jump to the side "What the hell!" he yelled. Baki smirked and kept using the technique, lighting fast waves of sharp wind coming at him; waves he couldn't even see at that. Naruto growled as he found it hard to dodge each attack and put both hands together and fired off a weak wind vortex that managed to at least divert the wave of winds path.

Baki smirked "Sorry to say this kid. But I can use this technique in rapid succession. You have no chance. Plus you can't even block it with your sword- Where is your sword…?" he said recalling that he tossed it into the air. He gazed up and saw the blade. At at the tip of the sword was a small ball of chakra being formed from the chakra that was on the sword. Baki then looked at Naruto who seemed to be in deep thought as he made a certain hand sign. "No! I won't let you do whatever plan you are thinking off!" he yelled and made 5 quick hand signs "Ultimate wind blade!" he yelled as he seemed to push both hands out in front of him towards Naruto.

The blade was made so thick that you could actually see it, and it was bigger than a building and sharp enough to cut apart any object in its path. But that didn't mean it couldn't be stalled…Sudden a large wall of sand shot up from the ground and was holding the blade at bay. Baki smirked and looked back at the annoying red headed child "That won't work for long kid! Besides I can evade whatever the hell that little red ball is!" "No you won't…Look down." He said simply. Baki raised an eyebrow and looked down and saw his foot was enveloped by thick sand.

"Damnit let me go!" he yelled as he tried to free his foot "Final burst!" Naruto yelled as he swiftly moved out of the path of the blade; just as the sand wall broke down. The small ball of condensed Chakra fired off, but not at as quick of speed as last time but it was still moderately fast. "Wind tunnel!" Baki yelled as he shot off a blast of wind to try and divert its path. As soon as the ball made contact with it, it immediately enveloped the wind and show down right to the source, which was Baki.

Baki let out a blood curdling scream as he was set ablaze and finally got his foot free as he tried to roll around to put the fire off. Naruto approached him slowly as the fire died out, his turban was burned entirely off as were most of his armor and clothing. Naruto only shook his head "You shouldn't have tried that…I didn't want to fight you…" he said simply as his orange armor seemed to disappear and his sword fell right back into his hand as he sheathed it.

"Hah…I may be hurt…But I swear on my life…One day we will kill Pakura…And you and your brother as well! Hahahaha!" he yelled trying to sit up but only falling back. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Gaara came closer. "Why would you try to kill her…?" Gaara asked simply. Baki looked at him and his face went into a contorted smile

"To protect US. Ninja like her are a dime a dozen. Anyone could take her place! She just had some special kekki genkai and was at the right spot at the right time!" he said laughing in a deranged way. Naruto frowned and looked to Gaara "Go wait for me by the gate…" he instructed hoping he would follow orders this time. Gaara thankfully did as he walked back towards the gate and Naruto looked to Baki

"I won't let you…" he said simply. "Just watch! W-wind b-b-blade jutsu!" he yelled but Naruto only felt a small gust of wind blow against him. Naruto shook his head then then stuck his pointer finger out at him with his thumb up, imitating a gun. "Sorry but I can't let you…Goodbye…Fire ray jutsu…" he whispered as the tip of his finger began to glow.

"No…Don't do that! I will kill you! Damnit I swear I will! You can't kill me! I cannot be slain by some worthless traitor!" "Am I really the traitor? It seems more like you are all traitors not only to me and Pakura but yourselves as well…" Naruto said shaking his head as a laser shot out and struck Baki right in the heart. Instantly killing him.

Naruto soon afterwards left and went with Gaara and began walking to where the others where. Along the way Gaara asked "Naruto…are you mad at me?" "What? No of course not…" "But I killed people…Isn't that wrong…?" "Yes…in some cases. But you were protecting yourself, and me in that matter as well…But in the times we live in, killing is slowly become a natural thing…It doesn't make it right and I don't condone it, but I would be a hypocrite if I was angry over it after what I have done…" Naruto said with a sigh. Gaara only nodded, seeming happy that he wasn't angry with him.

After some time they arrived at the dune, Pakura apparently had awakened and made it much bigger so that they could all fit in comfortably. Upon entrance Temari and Kankuro nearly mauled their brother and asking him questions. Which he blatantly lied about. Pakura, who was sitting with Maki and playing in the sand rose up quickly and walked to Naruto. Naruto expected a punch, kick, or perhaps a slap. But Pakura only smiled "Thank you…Naruto-kun…" she said softly before gently pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

Whatcha guys think! Review and tell me what you think or something I should add! Have a good day!


	7. Family Reunion!

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter!

Note: This will feature a random ninja, but don't worry guys, he is only a plot device!

* * *

Naruto had a scarlet blush as he was pulled out of the sand dune; leaving the children inside of the hollowed out dune. "So what is the word on…you know…?" she asked looking let out a small growl and shook his head "They…they used you…" he said as he looked towards her and saw her slowly sliding off her forehead protector.

"I see…If that is the situation…" she whispered as she pulled out a kunai and began to slowly drag it across the symbol of the Sand created thin but deep cut as she tossed it into the sand "I refuse to be their fool…Now what was this fight I heard off…?" she asked turning towards him, growing even more serious.

Naruto sighed "I had to fight Anbu…Well only the captain…The four other in the squad were killed…" he said as his eyes were shaded by his dirty blonde bangs "Don't tell me he…" "He did…Gaara wiped them out within a matter of minutes…But I can't blame him…he was trying to protect me. Also I only deserve half of the credit for defeating their captain…Garra blocked his attack and kept him in place."

"Wait…he didn't release Shukaku!?" "No…but that's what disturbs me….He wiped them out with an almost terrifying calmness. But it was also very impressive to be honest…We seemed to move at the right time to assist one another."

Naruto admitted as Pakura let out a sigh "I am glad you two are fine…but now they will really look for us. With 5 dead Anbu I presume they will send sensory ninja after us soon…" Naruto only nodded "C'mon, let's round up the kids and get out of here." Naruto said heading back into the dune "To where though?" "Iwagakure…"

**To the Kazekages Office~**

"What!?" "Their bodies were found by the main gate. Two were buried and…crushed beneath sand. One had kunai sized holes torn through him and the other ones whole entire upper and lower body was crushed." A Jounin reported, on his knees in front of the Kazekage. "What about Baki…" The Kazekage asked in a sharp tone, obviously on edge.

The Jounin gulped "He was severely burned throughout his entire body…Then there is a one inch hole in front of his heart that seemed to go right through him; instantly killing him I imagine." The Kazekage fell silent "Impossible…He was one of the best ninja I had! Damnit! I must start training the-" "Sir I wasn't finished…" The Jounin went on and looked up at him "It seems whoever did this also took the One-Tails with them…" he said quietly.

…

"I want every ninja after them now! If the One Tails is not brought back by dawn someone will pay for this!" he yelled as he stood out of his chair, his hair falling off, revealing his red hair.

The Jounin immediately fled from the scene, leaving the Kazekage to himself "Gaara…You have to come back…He must have been manipulated…Damnit! I knew I should have kept a better eye on him…" he said with a sigh and shook his head. He began to think back to the days when Gaara was still an infant…Such peaceful times…

**Near the border of Iwagakure~**

Naruto and the rest had followed him towards the border of Iwagakure. "Say Naruto…" Pakura said slowly as Naruto turned his head to gaze at her "What's up?" "Did Zabuza say where we are supposed to go?" she asked tilting her head.

…

"God Damnit! He disappeared before I could ask! How are we supposed to find him now!? "Sand explosion technique!" a voice from above yelled. This stopped Naruto's swearing rant and made everyone look up. A Sand ninja came down quickly and hurled a ball that was infused with chakra and sand, once making contact with the ground it made a small sized explosion. Naruto moved in front of the three Sand Siblings, taking the small cuts from the implosion while Pakura shielded Maki with her back.

The male landed somewhere off in the distance with a smirk upon his peachy lips. He had jet black hair that was tied into a small ponytail and had dark blue markings on his forehead; they were the shape of small zigzags. He wore a simple dark brown flak jacket as well as matching arm and ankle bracers. He wore his forehead protector around his neck as well.

Naruto growled and swiftly pulled out a kunai "Kids stay back! I'll handle this!" Pakura swiftly stepped beside him "Maki that means you to! Stay back, me and Naruto will handle this!" The four children backed up cautiously, even Gaara who seemed rather intimidated by the man. Naruto slowly moved towards him "Who are you…?" The male smirked even wider "I am your death kids! I am the head of the Jounin division! I am the great Hanbei Sanada!" Naruto blinked "You weren't the head Jounin…I would know I was one myself. In fact we didn't even have a head Jounin!" he yelled getting angry.

"Shut your mouth kid! I will be after I kill you and take back the Shukaku!" Naruto only smiled at the comment "I'd love to see this!" Pakura suddenly took off as fire balls manifested around her and began to fly towards Hanbei. "Sand Barrier!" he yelled and brought up a big wall of sand. As to be expected, the fireballs had little trouble breaking through the poorly made barrier. But what was unexpected was that the male was gone. Naruto blinked and looked around then saw the male had perched himself on top of the wall and as it collapsed he leaped off and dove towards Naruto with a kunai drawn.

Naruto gritted his teeth and swiftly drew out his blade and met him in a deadlock. "Perfect! Sand cannon!" Hanbei yelled as he shot a stream of sand right into Naruto's face. Naruto growled and was not backed by the sudden and strong attack and saw that it was only a clone. Pakura snarled "Where the hell is he!?" Garra stood there in awe before feeling the sand move beneath his feet and growled

"He is underneath us...Watch out!" he stated. Naruto blinked looking to Gaara but he soon saw a hand around his ankle start to drag him down. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, it reminded him of his fight with Darui. He was soon pulled then slammed into a large area underground, sort of like a room without corner. Hanbei landed and smirked "You are so screwed!" Naruto smirked and stood "Wind vortex jutsu!" he yelled as he released a large vortex of wind that began to tear the 'room' apart, and made a big open on the top.

Naruto swiftly jumped out. Hanbei soon followed but was then hit right in the side by a fireball from Pakura as it burned into his side. "Gah! Fuck!" he yelled and slid to the side and held her now burned side. The fireball tore right through his flak jacket and left a nasty burn. He smirked a little and stood "Sand net jutsu!" he yelled as from the large hole that the vortex made a big net of sand shot up.

Hanbei seemed to manipulate it to head towards Pakura. Pakura tried to rush out the way but felt her ankle restricted by sand. "Pakura-san!" Naruto yelled as he leaped in front of the sand net, it automatically restricting around him. Naruto growled and tried to move but soon felt a form of shackles tighten around his wrist and legs, making it impossible for him.

Hanbei smirked finally "I'll end you now…How'd I know you'd be so dumb to protect your ally?" he asked before making the hand sign for Hare as the dark blue zigzags on his head began to glow. "Sand slide!" he yelled and without moving a muscle he began to move in a zigzag pattern towards Naruto at an incredible speed.

"Sand spire…" he whispered as from the sand shot out 4 inch sand spikes that went right for Naruto's eyes; aiming to blind him. Naruto growled and tried to move but found it impossible. "No…Not here…" he whispered as he watched the attack come. "I won't let you!" Pakura had moved in front of the attack and took the spikes to her back, since she was taller than Naruto.

Hanbei sighed "You are all so annoying…But no matter! Ultimate sand pike!" he yelled as he drew close and held a large pike of sand in his hand that was infused with thick chakra. Pakura smiled a little at Naruto "I'm sorry I couldn't do more…" she whispered as he awaited the impending attack.

…

"Not so fast, hm!" a voice yelled. Naruto looked past Pakura and saw a blonde haired man holding the pike with one hand and making a hand sign with the other. "Who the hell are you!?" Hanbei yelled, clearly angry that his attack was stopped. "Who am I? I am an artist! You know what Art is though? Art is an explosion hm!" then as if out of nowhere small pieces of clay that were shaped like bugs began to crawl up his body as Hanbei tried to wipe them off

"What the hell!" The blonde only laughed "I shall tell you my name before you die. I am Deidara Uzumaki hm! Now perish!" he yelled before doing a back-flip, his toe hitting the bottom of his chin and sending him upwards. Once he was some feet in the air, Deidara made one more hand sign and he exploded, leaving behind no trace of him.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed! Did you like the sand techniques hm? Let me know!

Also I shall repeat this, this story is an AU! This means Alternate Universe. Thins will not be like the Orginal Universe.


	8. Rest Period

**I have nothing to say really, I just hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Deidara smirked, knowing his artwork just won this battle in no time flat. "Hah! He never even stood a chance hm!" he shouted triumphantly. "Sand mine explosion!" a familiar voice yelled from above. Deidara blinked as the ground below him, Naruto and Pakura suddenly exploded. Naruto and Pakura flew off to the left, barely managed to land as the sand net around Naruto broke apart.

Deidara flew to the right; some of his shirt being blown off in the explosion as well as a few scratches on his right shoulder. They could then see Hanbei floating above them on a cloud of sand, a satisfied smirk on his face as usual "My, I didn't expect reinforcements! But no matter!" he declared standing up. Deidara glowered and looked at Naruto and Pakura "Oi! Watch out hm! Just stay back! I have a plan!" Naruto snarled and tried to stand in defiance of his brothers orders but quickly collapsed, the sand net having drained most of his chakra.

Pakura swiftly caught him and frowned "Stay here." She said in a commanding tone that had no room for argument. She then noted that Maki had led the others to cover behind a huge sand dune. Pakura smiled a little, it was nice and reassuring for her to see her student taking charge and pulling her comrades away from conflict. Plus their safety was one less thing to worry about.

She quickly began to move Naruto from the conflict and off to the side. "Hey let me go…! I can still fight! Damnit lemme go!" he yelled struggling in her arms. Pakura only gently laid him down and smiled softly "I'll help you like you helped me…" she whispered and then gave him one swift punch to the gut. Naruto seemed to cough some and was soon out cold. Pakura stood and changed her facial expression, from one of a kind ally to one of a killer who was ready to slay her opponent.

She swiftly moved right next to Deidara; ignoring the fact he didn't want assistance. "Who are you…? Never mind, doesn't matter we can have introductions after the battle hm. Just make sure to move when I say so, I will only warn you once." He said with a sharp sort of tone, one that showed he truly meant it. Pakura only rolled her eyes in response "Hmph, I am Pakura of the Scorch Release. Also the same goes for you, if you don't get out of my fireballs way, then I won't be held accountable." She said in an equally sharp tone compared to his.

Deidara was silent for a moment before he smirked "Glad my brother didn't pick some weak woman to be on his team!" he exclaimed before shoving his hands into two pouches on each side of his waist. Pakura watched and soon heard chewing and raised an eyebrow "What the hell is that noise…?" she thought to herself.

"Hey stop talking to one another! You pathetic runts!" Hanbei yelled from above. Deidara growled and pulled out his hands, which had…mouths on them. Pakura looked at the hands and mouths and widened her eyes "What in the hell are those…_things_!" she exclaimed backing away. Hanbei seemed to notice as well "Well that's…interesting…" he muttered as he released the sand cloud and fell to the ground; landing perfectly.

Deidara sighed and looked at the female "Calm down, they don't bite or anything…And what do they look like hm!? They're mouths!" Pakura narrowed her eyes "I could tell that idiot! I mean what the hell do you need them for!? I can already imagine one use for a lonely night…" she said as she smirked a bit. Deidara nearly blew up, literally "What are you implying hm!? These are for fighting purposes! And if you don't shut it then I will show you exactly how effective they are!"

"Yeah I'd bet you like that wouldn't you." Pakura remarked keeping a level-head and was enjoying screwing with the blonde. A bead of sweat rolled down Hanbei's forehead as he shook his head hearing the two argue. "Why did my brother pick a wench like you hm!?" "He didn't choose me Mr. Hands for mouths! We chose one another!"

"I don't know why he didn't choose someone with a better attitude!" "My attitude is fine! You are just a prick!" "I may just give you an attitude adjustment with some C4 hm!" "Are we still fighting or…?" Hanbei asked standing up and raising an eyebrow.

"**Shut the hell up!**"

both of them yelled as their chakra shot up in anger. Hanbei rolled his eyes "Dumbasses…" Over all the yelling at one another they both seemed to catch both of their ears. Hanbei blinked when he noticed both of them staring at him, with malicious intent in their rapidly twitching eyes. "I mean…go back to fighting each other…" Hanbei said as more sweat rolled down his forehead to his cheek bone.

Pakura growled "Ultimate Scorch release!" she shouted and made a few hand signs before she closed her eyes to focus. Deidara smirked "Clay binding hm!" he yelled as he put both hands together then slamming them to the ground. Hanbei growled and backed up "Tch…I won't let you beat me!" he yelled as he began to make hand signs.

Soon he felt a giant shadow loom over him, making him slowly stop the jutsu he was preparing. Then he realized there were numerous shadows. He gulped "Oh fuck…" He slowly looked up and saw massive fireballs floating right above him and aimed directly at him. "Well time to run!" he yelled but soon felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw a huge white centipede made of clay now coiled around his leg and making its way up and soon binding his arms to his sides.

Deidara and Pakura both shot their heads up with a smirk "Art is an explosion hm!" "Burn to ashes!" The fireballs flew and every last one of them hit Hanbei and the clay centipede around him exploded, creating a gigantic explosion causing a huge wave of wind the knock Deidara and Pakura back. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Maki all peeked over the dune to see the explosion and the blonde man. After the two had gotten up and brushed off the children came from the dune.

Maki seemed to dive into Pakura "Are you hurt sensei!?" Pakura smiled softly and petted her students head gently "No I am fine Maki. Don't worry…" Gaara seemed to stand right in front of Deidara, they two looking eyes. Temari and Kankuro on the other hand went over to wake Naruto. Within minutes everyone had settled down and Temari and Kankuro managed to wake Naruto and help him over to the others. Pakura and Maki simply sat in the sand as Pakura was giving her a lesson in fighting.

The only ones who didn't even budge an inch were Deidara and Gaara who remained in stalemate. Naruto blinked as he came near them; gaining the energy to be able to stand on his own. "Brother…?" Deidara blinked and broke his gaze from Gaara and looked at Naruto. He smiled slowly "So I see you woke up…It's been far too long little brother…" he said softly walking forward and giving Naruto a long and tight hug that nearly made the blonde Shinobi fall over "Finally I'm reunited…What I've been working so hard for these past 3 years…" he said as he stepped back and looked at him.

Naruto blinked "You spent…3 years searching for me?" Deidara nodded his head "I wanted to find you hm…We are the only family we have after all… I know you have questions…But answering them here isn't exactly ideal. I suggest my house which is not exactly far away." Naruto agrred and looked to the others, Pakura seemed like she desperately needed rest and children seemed to be worn out.

"I agree…My friends and I need rest." He admitted. Deidara began to walk ahead, the four children quickly following him and bombarding him with questions. Pakura slowly stood and growled in pain as she felt her left knee. Naruto moved to her side and frowned kneeling down "You ok…?" he asked. Pakura put on a fake smile "Um yeah…Don't worry!" Naruto narrowed his sapphire eyes and quickly pulled up her pant leg and examined at her knee.

Her knee was a dark shade of purple with brusies and welts all over it and ontop of that looked to be out of place "I think you twisted it…" Pakura snarled and recalled how she landed after the giant wave of wind sending her back. Pakura would then blush at the sudden movement from Naruto who swept her up bridal style, holding her in his arms. "N-naruto w-what are you doing…?" she inquired becoming flustered.

Naruto only grinned warmly "You can't walk on that knee…It may get even more injured." He decalred matter of factly as he began to try and catch up with Deidara and the others. Deidara glanced back to the sight of Naruto carrying Pakura and smirked "Did Miss. Scorch Style get an owie?" he teased.

He then ducked under a fireball sent his way. Deidara laughed it off and continued walking "So what exactly are all your names?" he said ignoring Pakura's death stare and looked to the four children at his side. "I am Maki. I am Pakura-sans student and the oldest…child here" "I'm Temari. I'm the second oldest. I am also Naruto's student!" she said flashing a smug smirk at Maki.

A bead of sweat rolled down both Pakura and Naruto's neck, they could sense a rivalry coming on soon… Luckily Kankuro spoke next "I am Kankuro, barely the 3rd youngest…" he said in an annoyed voice, hating to be one of the youngest. Deidara nodded and looked to Gaara who said nothing "And who might you be hm?" he asked.

"Gaara…" he said plainly and quietly, not looking him in the eyes. Deidara remained silent for a while before smirking a bit "You really remind me of him…" he thought to himself. The rest of the walk there was Naruto and Pakura mostly explaining the whole situation of them meeting then the ordeal in the Mist. "Hmm I see…Good thing I sent Zabuza and Haku hm."

He stated as they could soon see the Iwagakure border up ahead. Within minutes they had crossed the border with no problem since security was little. Which was odd considering they were on uneven terms with the sand. Then after another few minutes they came upon a two story house situated in a small forest. It seemed to be made entirely of fine wood and was painted many forest like colors such as green, brown, and blue.

As bizzare as the color combination seemed it actually looked very nice and homely. Naruto looked at the house wide eyed "Damn brother…did you build this?" Pakura soon slid out of Naruto's arms and stood carefully, trying not to put pressure on her injured knee "Yes I must admit, it looks very nice. Well for you." She said smirking at Deidara.

Deidara smirked and opened the door, ignoring Pakura "Thanks, but I didn't design it. My partner did. Where is he anyways hm…" he said looking around as they entered the lavish living room that was painted a sky blue. "You have a partner…?" Naruto asked curiously tilting his head. "Yeah…he's probably in his room working... Sasori my man! You home!?" Deidara yelled.

An average sized male emerged from a doorway to the left; he had short red hair that went just below his wide dark brown eyes in the front and to the middle of his neck in the back. His face was completely void of emotion from what anyone could tell. He wore a mere black shirt and dark blue shorts that went just below his knees "What do you want Deidara, I am busy…-" he began before seeing Naruto, Pakura, Temari, Kankuro, Maki, and Gaara

"So you found him after all…" "That's right! They will be staying here for a while, I plan on discussing our _project _with them." He said calmly. Sasori seemed to disregard the blonde and was staring at Gaara "Who are you…?" he said approaching the smaller red head. "I am Gaara…" "The holder of the one tailed beast…" Sasori finished and seemed to smile "Come there are some things I would like to show you…" he said offering a hand.

Gaara stared at the hand and was rather surprised. No one was ever the quick to be nice to him…He then looked to Naruto who only flashed a smile of approval. Gaara slowly followed Sasori, taking his hand as they walked towards his room. Deidara turned to the others and smiled "Go ahead and help yourself if you are hungry, we have a surplus of food.

Since I am basically the only one who eats." He said laughing a bit to himself. Kankuro, Temari and Maki all seemed to make a straight beeline towards the kitchen while Pakura went off to go find somewhere to lie down at and rest her wound. That left Naruto and Deidara alone in the living room. Deidara seemed to laugh

"Guess it's just you and me hm. Do you have anything you want to ask?" he said taking a seat on the dark blue couch that was adorned by sky blue pillows. Naruto sat across from him in a nice black leather chair. "Ok…do you know where Mom and Dad are…?" Deidara's eyes widened quickly "Didn't expect a serious question so fast…But I….I don't know. I was given up at birth and raised alone. I was never allowed to know who my parents were for some reason or another."

He admitted as he frowned, looking down at his lap. Naruto smiled a little "Oh…its fine. It was the same for me…Then I became a ninja for the Sand. It was the only way I could actually start to have a decent life after all." Deidara fired up within a second "Tch! I regret ever being a ninja! My artwork was not respected by the people of Iwagakure! I was tormented because of…my hands." He said as he then looked down at his hands/mouths.

Naruto then raised another question "How did you get those anyways? I can't believe you were born with them." Deidara scoffed "No! f course not! My man Sasori attached them, I don't really know how since I was outcold but however he did it, but it sure is truly remarkable." He said in admiration. Naruto titled his head "So you can eat with your hands?" Deidara shook his head

"No, that would be to complex and deadly to make these connect with my digestive track. They don't have throats and have no way to swallow. They are just teeth and a tongue hooked up to my nervous system. I think at least, I'm not quite sure. You'd have to ask Sasori that." Naruto nodded, his answer somewhat filled his curiosity.

He had another question to ask, but Deidara cut him off, speaking very loudly "Do you think art is fleeting or eternal!" he said pointing a finger at Naruto menacingly. Naruto blinked at the question, he then heard a door slowly creak open. He saw Sasori stick his head out and give Deidara a menacingly stare.

"Um….I guess both?" he said shrugging slightly, he didn't know how to answer that…"It's obviously eternal…" Sasori stated before slamming the door shut before Deidara could throw a kunai at him "You asshole! Come out here and face me like a man!" the angered blonde shouted standing up and shaking his fist at Sasori through the door.

"I'd rather you not blow the house sky high like last time…" Sasori retorted through the door. Deidara sighed and sat down then flashed a smile "No matter! Any more questions little brother?" Naruto remained silent for a moment before giving Deidara a sharp stare "What is this _project _you are talking about…?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys it's Dart here, I just wanted to say something. First off thank you all so much for the support. You have no idea how much each and every review means to me. It means people think my work is good/interesting enough to write soemthing poistive or a suggestion. So thank you very much. And I mean this next part with every fiber of my being, if you guys EVER need to talk; I am always here. Just shoot me a PM or something and talk to me. I will always be here to listen and talk. I may not be able to give advice but I will always listen and be there. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!**


	9. Project Red!

Hey guys and gals, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Deidara sat in utter silence for a few moments. He then let out a unexpected chuckle. "Oi Sasori my man!" he hollered out towards the door. "I'm not coming out to argue about art, brat." Sasori responded in an annoyed tone from behind the door.

Deidara's eyebrow twitched "That's not what I meant idiot hm! We have to discuss _Project Red_! And you and I are the ones who came up with thewhole idea!"

Sasori reluctantly opened up the door and exited; Gaara following behind him. "Is it really necessary to discuss it now? I was showing the child my puppets and discussing things with him." The scarlet haired ex-Shinobi replied bitterly referring to Gaara.

Deidara replied "You are better at explaining things than I am hm." Sasori let out an annoyed sigh and sat down beside Deidara, getting his puppets prepared though they were not required "Get everyone else…I am not explaining this again." Within minutes everyone had gather around the crimson haired man.

Sasori looked up with his mud brown eyes at the rest "Stick with me when I explain this and save all questions until I am done. You see, the five _great _Shinobi Nations are planning war soon. The blood thirsty Mist, the unknown Sand, the stubborn Rock, the hot-blooded Lighting…" Naruto cringed thinking of the Hidden Cloud, remembering Darui.

"And finally The Uchiha controlled Leaf Village."

Sasori gazed around at them then continued "You see, us as ex-ninjas will be in demand. What I mean is, those 5 countries will want mercenaries, assassins, or terrorists if you will. What Deidara and I have planned is this, we plan to make a profit off of the war as well as ensure our own safety…Well at least that is my plan, Deidara believes amidst all the chaos we can create a new land. A new powerful country."

"It's a great idea hm!" A puppet fist came flying from below and uppercut Deidara. "I said not to interrupt me brat." Sasori said sharply with malice in his tone. Deidara slowly stood up after falling down and rubbing his jaw, glaring daggers at his scarlet haired partner.

"Now how to do this is rather simple. Just the execution is the fun part. The first part is recruiting other ninja to our cause. We can't do this by ourselves, especially if we are to follow Deidara's half cracked plan." Sasori replied shaking his head.

Deidara moved to comment but saw the puppet fist twitch a little and reluctantly shut his mouth. "So this is our base. I made is so there we numerous rooms and places to rest. The second part of our plan is taking contracts against enemy ninjas and killing them. As I said, much easier said than performed." The scarlet male said calmly before glancing around

"I am done, ask any questions you have." All was quiet; you could have heard a pin drop. Naruto shattered the silence with a question "When do we begin…?"

Sasori couldn't help but too chuckle "Not for a while…I still have to gain information and decide who we should recruit as well as plan things out. Which in term means you will have time to train and learn." Pakura was next to question Sasori

"And with what weapons and jutsu are we going to teach them with?" she inquired skeptically. Sasori somewhat narrowed his eyes at the tone of her voice "Well it seems two of the children are already capable of jutsu and one already has a weapon." He said pointing two fingers at Maki and Gaara

"Gaara has his sand. I also presume you have trained Maki?" Pakura gulped slightly "How do you know that...?" Sasori remained silent for a few moments before cracking a smirk "I'm not just some rouge Shinobi whose ability amounts to that of a grunt. I am very inceptive and annalistic. I can easily tell by the way she stays by your side, much like how Temari stays by Naruto."

Pakura stared at him then admitted defeat until Sasori spoke again "But you are correct. Kankuro and Temari will need to pick a weapon and possibly learn some defensive jutsu." It was then Sasori noted that Kankuro had disappeared until he heard small little clashing noises underneath the table.

Sasori peeked down and saw the brunette playing with his puppets, not in a malicious way like most way but he with care. It somewhat brought a smile upon his lips to see someone admire his artwork. "Scratch that…It seems only she is in need of jutsu and a weapon. I will be taking Kankuro under my wing…" He said before masking his face with his usual emotionless stare.

Naruto blinked "I suppose I could teach Temari…I have no problems with it after all." he said looking down at the the small child who eyes seemed to be gleaming with happiness.

Deidara seemed to be a bit annoyed. He was more or less ticked that Sasori had a pupil who he could pass his art onto as he watched Kankuro take a seat beside Sasori. He then watched Gaara take a seat on the other side of his partner.

"The hell hm! The man is like a fucking scarecrow! He doesn't have emotion, why the hell are these kids so attracted to him!" Deidara thought to himself as he crossed his arms and made a childlike pout that no one seemed to ntoice or care about except Pakura.

Sasori looked up "Anymore questions?" "Do you have any idea where we can get some jutsu scrolls and possibly weaponry?" Naruto inquired tilting his head to the side, his cerulean eyes looking to Sasori.

Sasori nodded before standing up "There is a town 5 miles west. I would only imagine they have what you want. Also do not be afraid to steal anything." He commented before heading back to his room, Kankuro and Gaara following close behind him.

As the door close Deidara sort of laughed "Excuse him…he doesn't exactly have morals…or emotions."

**Inside of Sasori's Room~**

Sasori turned to gaze at the two children. The inside of his room consisted of a bed, closet, workbench where numerous puppets and scrolls were scattered around. Now both children stood in his room, one being 10 and the other 9.

What was odd was that neither child was scared of the puppets to any extent unlike most kids their age. Gaara seemed unphased by them and Kankuro just thought they were the best thing since buttered toast which was shown as the brunettes jaw nearly went through the floor as he looked at all the puppets.

None of them were dangerous, the ones that were had been kept inside of scrolls for safe keeping. Sasori looked to them both and cleared his throat "I guess I shall be your…Sensei from now on. I have never had pupils so you'll have to excuse me; I am not quite sure what I am doing."

Gaara responded with a simple nod and Kankuro was off gawking at the puppets. "Any questions…?" Sasori questioned. Kankuro suddenly jumped and raised his hand. Sasori blinked

"You don't have to raise your hand, you can just speak..."

Kankuro slowly put his hands down "Can these be used for fighting…?" Sasori cracked a small smile and then went off on some long discussion about how they were not just weapons but artwork as well.

Kankuro was fully intrigued and often asked questions while Gaara simply sat back on his bed and said nothing but listened. After about an hour and a half explanation he finally stopped and looked to the two kids

"Would you like to see my favorite piece of work and my very best weapon?" Gaara made no expression change or movement and Kankuro only gave a simple nod as his watched in sheer curiosity.

Sasori nodded and turned off his heel and headed towards his workbench and picked up a teal colored scroll. Within several moments of the opening of said scroll, two puppets appeared. It was a man and woman. The woman had long brown hair while the man had shaggy red hair exactly like Sasori's.

Kankuro gaped at them; they looked very well made; the craftsmanship especially was remarkable. "Amazing Sasori-Sensei! What do you call them?" Sasori seemed to lose his smile as he looked down; he could feel tears somewhat well up in his eyes

"M-mother and F-father…"

Kankuro seemed to draw back a bit in shock before noticing the Mother puppet had his dark brown eyes and his Father had the exact same hair color and style as he did. Sasori soon felt a small tug at his shirt and pulled his head up to see Gaara in front of him

"It's ok Sasori-San…Everything will be ok…" Those simple words, so simplistic but they seemed to hit Sasori like a tidal wave. He recaleld his grandmother always saying things like that to him when he was younger...

He looked from Gaara who seemed to be overall concerned for him and Kankuro who flashed a warm grin. Sasori couldn't help but smile fully "Thank you…"

**Inside the Kitchen~**

Pakura and Maki sat at the table, Pakura having already wrapped her knee in some gauze. Naruto, Deidara, and Temari had already left to go to the town Sasori informed them about. Maki was clearly bothered about something but Pakura wouldn't pry. She knew full wel Maki would talk when she wanted too. Maki soon looked in Pakura's general direction

"Sensei…Why?" Pakura who was taking a sip of water seemed to perk an eyebrow "Do what?" she asked after gulping down some of her water. "Why did the Sand Village lie to us and say you had died…?" Pakura's eyes widened quickly as she gulped again nervously

"I-I don't know Maki…I'm sorry but I really don't know…" "Are we ever going back…?" Pakura was solemn for a moment before starting to chuckle "I don't think we can Maki…But it's ok, we have new friends now."

She said as she thought to herself about Naruto. Maki seemed to cheer up "Yeah you're right! Plus maybe you and Deidara-San could both be my teacher!" Pakura blinked at the sudden outburst

"Why Deidara…?" she inquired, she didn't mind that man so much but she did question his teach abilities…"Because he looks so lonely! I bet he wants a pupil too!" she said and Pakura could easily see the will and determination in Maki's eyes.

Pakura remembered the way Deidara pouted a while ago and did feel sympathy for the blonde ex-Shinobi. Pakura smirked a little and corrsed her arms across her chest "Very well…"

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, I know it's rather short and all but the next one will be longer I promise!

This chapter was mostly like getting all the pieces in the right spot~


	10. I Don't Hate You

Naruto, Deidara, and Temari travelled down a small dirt road, headed off towards the town Sasori had told him about. Naruto gently ran his fingers through his unruly spiky blonde hair; he was bored out of his mind! Deidara seemed to be brooding over something and Temari could have cared less. Naruto cleared his throat and tried to start some conversation

"So…Do you have any idea if there are any Shinobi in the town we are heading too onii-san?" Deidara scoffed "Beats me but if there were it wouldn't be much of a surprise hm. We will either see Iwagakure Ninja or a slight chance is that we may see Hidden Cloud Ninja." Deidara stated, his anger subsiding slowly but surely.

Naruto gulped "Why Hidden Cloud Ninja…?" "They made a treaty that allowed the other to send ninja throughout their territory freely. It is one of the major hints that there will soon be a war hm!" Naruto tilted and blinked his cerulean eyes "Huh…? What makes you say that?" Deidara began to speak but Temari swiftly cut him off, surprising the two blondes who had simply assumed she wasn't listening or just decided to not care

"It's obvious…" the thirteen year old stated dully. Deidara smirked "You're a child, what would you know about politics hm?" Temari seemed to give a slight smirk, indicating that Deidara couldn't be any farther from the truth

"It causes tensions to grow because of the friction in gives. When Kumogakure (The Land of Lighting) and Iwagakure made the treaty it prompted unrest because now there was a possibility Kumogakure could strike through Iwagakure and vice versa. And I would imagine each of the nations has already mobilized troops in case of a surprise assault. And one slip from either Iwagakure or Kumogakure and they will bust into full blown war which in term will cause The Sand Village to also get really bold with their assault on Iwagakure. And Konohagakure is questionable, they may try to remain neutral or they may join in. The Mist will go for whoever they can get their hands on." Temari explained, rattling off sentence after sentence as if it were some odd hand piece of knowledge that everyone knew.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression, also leaving Deidara slack jawed "How do you know all that hm!" Deidara yelled momentarily losing his cool, which was reasonable when a teenager could explain the current events going on in the World better than an ex-Shinobi. Temari's smirk widened "I am not an idiot. I may have lived on the streets for a long time but that doesn't mean I am not intelligent."

Naruto was still in utter shock at how well informed and knowledgeable the blonde teenager was, Deidara managed to compose himself "So it seems like my little brother picked some decent company." "So I have a question." Naruto bluntly stated after a few moments of quietness. "Hm?" "Who is the Leader of Konohagakure? I know they are controlled by the Uchiha but I not even the Kazekage would tell me his name." Naruto questioned.

Deidara sighed and shrugged "No clue hm. Konohagakure is a very secluded village to say the least. It usually wouldn't be so hard to figure out but they could have multiple ones, as hard as it is to believe." Naruto stared slack jawed at his older brother "Multiple Hokages!? How though!?" Deidara let out an irritated sigh "I was getting to that Naruto! No need to be so loud hm…But since they are a clan I would only presume that the heads of the clan are the ones who control all that goes on…Maybe that could be one of our mission, get some info on The Hidden Leaf hm!" Deidara exclaimed, as if he had a great idea.

Naruto only rolled his eyes at his older (and crazy) brother. Soon the trio entered the village; they noticed there were a few Shinobi here and there, nothing to pressing or crucial though. "Say Deidara, what is the name of this town anyways?" Naruto asked looking over to his brother whom was busy staring at buildings; wondering if he could blow it up and with what explosives

"Hm…Now that you mention it I am not all that sure…" Deidara said still deep in thought. Within moments of that, a large boom resounded through the streets; knocking Deidara out of his deep state of thought and making Naruto yelp. Deidara and Temari blinked looking over to the kantana wielding twenty-six year old "Did you just yelp…?"

Deidara asked raising an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming upon his face "W-what!? Of course not! Hey stop smirking you ass! I just sneezed!" Deidara rolled his eyes

"Sure, _sneezed"_

"You _wa_nna go Blondie!?"

"You're blonde to you buffoon!"

"Shut up!"

As the two idiotic blondes continued their banter, Temari walked off towards the area where the booming sound originated from. Upon arrival she saw a thing man with grey standing in front of a store "All weapons fifty percent off! Come on come all to Gyo's Weaponry! We are selling all our merchandise!" Temari dashed past the man into the store, eagerly looking for a weapon.

**Back to the two blondes~**

"I swear to Kami I will blow you all the way to the Mist!"

"I'd love to see you fucking try!- Where'd Temari go…"

Both blondes looked to where the thirteen year old was previously standing and a bead of sweat comically rolled down their foreheads. "Fuck we lost Temari!" Both of them yelled quickly sprinting forward, looking down every alleyway they found. "Gah fuck! How could we have lost her hm!" "It's all your fault!" "We are not staring this again you idiot!" he yelled before slowing down in front of the weapon store; completely out of breath

"D-damn…where'd she…go" he said breathing heavily out his mouth. The old man looked at him with a curious look "Did you lose someone?" Deidara nodded quickly "Yeah…she looks thirteen, blonde hair that is in four ponytails and-" "Oh she's in my store!" the older male yelled, completely cutting Deidara off. Deidara's eye twitched a bit and stormed past the man, Naruto giving an apologetic look to him.

"Oi Temari! You here hm!?" Deidara shouted, the store looked like a tornado had gone through it. There we boxes in every direction and piles of boxes that reached the ceiling. "Yes I'm over here." She called out all the way in the back. Deidara sighed and managed to navigate through the maze of junk, leaving Naruto behind who ended up getting lost.

When Deidara finally made it to the other side of the store he walked swiftly up to Temari "What were you doing! You can't just leave us like that!" Deidara began, but soon noticed something odd. Well two things. First was that she had a massive battle fan in her hands. The second was the man standing next to her…He had dark brown skin and shaggy white hair that entirely covered his left eye.

He wore bandages around his wrist and had over-one-shoulder flak jacket on. The final main feature of him was the sword that was strapped to his back. "I was simply helping her find a weapon. Sorry to be of any bother." He said calmly a small smile appearing on his face. Deidara rose an eyebrow "Who exactly are you?" Naruto who had managed to get through the complex maze of boxes and shelves popped out "I finally found you…guys…."

He said looking eyes with the whited haired Shinobi "Darui…" Naruto whispered as he instinctively put one hand on the hilt of his kantana Darui took a few steps away from Temari and Deidara "You…you're that one kid…The one who did this to me…Naruto!" he said holding up his arm and showing the scar Naruto had left when he stabbed it. Naruto grimaced at the thought

"What….what are you doing here?" he asked, doing whatever he could to hide the guilt in his tone. Now Darui smirked all knowingly "I could ask you the same thing, this is my friends shop." Naruto felt his heart skip a beat…or two. Darui now took a step closer "I thought I'd never find you again…I'd never be able to pay you back…" he whispered as he began to draw his sword.

Naruto slowly began to draw his kantana as well "Are you still a Shinobi of the Cloud…?" Darui smirked and straightened up, gripping his sword tightly as it lay limply by his side "You know it's funny you ask…" Darui suddenly moved like a blur as Naruto was barely able to react and bring his sword up and parry the strike "I am…I am one of the very best! I am the Raikage's right hand man…" he stated with a dark smirk.

Deidara glowered and stepped in front of Naruto "Listen we don't want any trouble here. I don't know why you two are at each other's throats but I am willing to pay whatever you want for that fan…" he said trying to reason with the hostile. Darui seemed to loosen up a little "Fine…I want to fight Naruto…Not in here but outside. I have a few more conditions but do you accept…?" Naruto frowned

"Is there any other way…?" Darui shook his head and began to walk towards the front of the shop. Once Deidara had figured he was out of ear shot and looked at Naruto "Listen, just go and fight him for a few, Temari and I will get out of here!" Naruto blinked and nodded "Alright…But what if I can't handle him? He has gotten much stronger, I can just tell by the power of his strike."

Deidara stared at the other blonde for a moment before scowling "You think just because he is strong means anything? He can be as strong as he wants, if he can't land a hit then what does it matter! Just avoid his attacks; I don't care if you use strategy, speed, or just simple tricks hm. It only takes one blow to end someone right?" Naruto blinked at his brother's sudden turn of attitude but nodded his head

"Then you have the edge technically speaking. If you can out maneuver him while he is attacking he won't be guarded and it will be easy to strike him down. You follow hm?" Naruto seemed to smirk and firmly placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder "I got it! Don't worry I'll cover your guy's escape!" Deidara flashed a smirk and looked to Temari offering his hand

"C'mon, I have an idea." He stated. Temari took his hand and looked to Naruto "is that the man you told me about? That one night…" Naruto nodded softly "Yes…But don't worry! If I beat him once I can do it again!" Temari frowned looking uncertain of his words "Don't worry! I will be back! Just hurry and get out of here." He said as he then dashed his way through the maze and out of the store.

As he exited the store he looked around, to see Darui rounding a corner on the edge of the store. Naruto quietly followed, drawing his sword so he wouldn't be caught off guard. After trailing the white haired Shinobi he came to a closed off forest area that was surrounded by trees but had a large square of flat terrain, where Darui stood.

Naruto hesitantly stepped forward in their direction and as soon as he did he saw thick dark green walls surround the area where they were standing, cutting off all his escape routes. Naruto gulped, where there went the plan…Darui smirked and stepped forward "Here are the rules. 1. We cannot kill each other. 2. No outside help, even though your friends have already left; probably using you as a diversion. But oh well, not like that fan was worth very much anyways." Darui stated as he shrugged stepped more towards Naruto. Naruto grimaced "Fuck…he already knew about our plan!" he thought to himself as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

"So tell me, are you still a ninja of the Sand?" Naruto slowly shook his head, surprised at how he talked as if this were just a typical conversation. "No I am not. I left the Village a while ago…Why do you want to know?" Darui smirked and began to jog towards him, wielding his sword in both hands "Just curious, come let's talk for a bit." He stated as he swung at Naruto who easily blocked the shot. "He is obviously moving slower on purpose…I can handle this for now…"

Naruto thought as he blocked a few more strikes made at him "So, tell me. Who were your two friends? I didn't mind the young one; she was polite and respectful unlike the other one." He said, talking as if they were having lunch together. "Heh…the young one was Temari. She is my student. The other was my brother Deidara, why do you wish to know?" He said and now taking the offensive and parried a shot then began to strike towards Darui at a slightly faster pace.

Darui smirked and blocked the strikes one after another "Oh I am just curious. Besides starting a battle so serious is such a drag." Naruto laughed a bit "I suppose so…So, you said you were one of the best huh?" he inquired as it was now Darui's turn to take the offensive as he jumped right over a strike and would strike from above.

The two met in a deadlock as Darui was suspended in the air "Hah yeah, I am the Raikage's right hand man as I said. I have become much more powerful over time." He said as he broke the deadlock and brought his feet to the ground and began to start swinging again. Naruto smirked a bit "Glad to hear….I do have another question.

In the shop, you looked like you were ready to kill me, now you are just chatting with me as if we have been friends for ages…Why the sudden change?" Darui fell silent as he stopped swinging and stood there, looking down "Allow me to explain…I knew you'd ask this at some point in our fight…" he began as Naruto brought his sword to his side, listening intently to his opponent

"Back then when you gave me that scar on my arm…It made me realize I wasn't as strong as I once thought. So through all these years you were my motivation to become stronger. I at first used you to motivate my hatred…But I soon saw that it was not the way and that I would be swallowed alive in revenge…I instead forgave you, I do not blame you for this scar, I thank you for it. You helped me see I am not invincible like my younger self foolishly thought. But as for in the shop…Just I thought I'd never see you again so it was easier to forgive you, but when I saw you I remember all the motivation your face gave me for hatred and it just erupted like a volcano. But once I left the shop I remembered that you are part of the reason I am who I am. So sorry for losing my cool…"

Naruto stood there with an awestruck expression but then smiled softly "I see…I am glad I could be the reason for you to become strong…But how about we finish this battle? I want to see how strong you really are!" Darui smiled back, accepting his challenged as he crouched down "For once this won't be a drag…" Darui took off at an incredible speed, swinging his sword upwards at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and didn't dodge to block or parry it but sidestepped it and focused his chakra for a moment "Wind cyclone!" he yelled as put his palm against Darui's side. Darui tried to move away but was soon propelled quickly at the barrier wall. "It won't hurt…I can probably rebound off the wall back at him…" Darui thought as he flew towards said wall.

What he didn't expect was Naruto to move quicker than he was being blown. Naruto dashed right past him and jumped onto the wall and rebounded off, heading towards Darui's back "Fireball jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he sent a fireball Darui's way. Naruto smirked as he landed "I gottcha!" "I don't think so…" he heard a voice from above.

Naruto looked up and was met by a foot to the bridge of his nose. Naruto was slammed into the ground as Darui smirked, standing over him. "How!? It totally hit you! You didn't have time to use a substitution jutsu!" Darui smirked "I flipped over it; with the strong wind pushing me it wasn't hard to manipulate my body to barely dodged it and backflip right above you.

Naruto smiled "Damn…I didn't know you were that strong! But I have managed to learn a jutsu from an old opponent of mine. Now let's just see if I can do it right…" he muttered before making the same hand sign as Baki did "Wind sword jutsu!" he yelled as did what Baki did, swinging his finger in the direction of where he wanted the blade to go. Darui blinked as he was sent flying upwards.

Naruto smiled and sat up, it was not nearly as strong as it hadn't even manage to cut Darui but he could still use it none the less. Darui landed easily with a smirk "Not bad, but I thought you were a fire type user?" Naruto smirked and stood "Oh I am, but allow me to show you a special little combination I know!" he yelled as he began to charge Darui. Darui remained still before smirking

"Storm release!" he yelled as black lighting began to encircle him. Naruto blinked, well this was new…He stopped short of the protruding black lighting and looked at his white haired opponent "So I see you really did get stronger…" Darui only laughed "Yes, but this battle is starting to drag on, let me just end it now, it may hurt a bit!" he yelled and focused all the black lighting into his body, closing his eyes. Naruto growled and stepped back as Darui's eyes shot open and black lighting flew out of his mouth, heading right at Naruto and taking on the form of a dragon.

As the lighting made its way towards Naruto, they both sensed a new chakra that was not Deidara's or anyone else Naruto knew. Darui looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the Raikage watching from outside the barrier 'The Raikage is here! Now is my time to shine and prove my power!" Darui thought and figured the lighting should have contacted Naruto by now.

Darui smirked and cut off the chakra and let the rest just exploded. Darui made to look up incase Naruto had made a hasty evasion and was proud to see that he did not. "This round goes to me…" he stated as he began to sheath his sword but from the smoke the lighting made came a Naruto, charging him with a wide smirk. His shirt had been torn off, his pants were shredded and his chest was torn up but he was still going full speed.

"Jeez, you are a pain…" he said as he blocked a feeble sword strike from Naruto "How did you manage to keep conscious throughout that…?" Darui questioned as he made him and Naruto engage in deadlock. Naruto smirked "I barely made it but I brought up my chakra armor to defend me, it didn't hold forever but it was more than capable for allowing me to keep going…" Darui smiled and shook his head "Nice attempt but you are weak and exhausted now, I can feel it in your strike. Just give in."

Naruto sighed, hanging his head in shame"Hey it's ok, I just win this round is all. Sorry." He said as he began to push Naruto back in the deadlock. Darui then heard a sound he didn't expect, laughing…"I guess I am a good actor…" he whispered softly before he swung his free hand up

"Wind sword jutsu!"

"That isn't enough-"

"Fire sword jutsu!"

Darui blinked and watched as the fire and air mixed with one another and exploded right in front of him. Darui managed to jump back from the explosion and only be burned slightly "How! How do you have that much chakra!?" From the smoke of the explosion Naruto spoke "I was gifted with a large chakra reserve…But feel privileged, I have come up with a new type of style, just now actually. So feel special to be the first to feel the power…the power of Dreadnaught Style!"

the blonde yelled as he seemed to shoot out of the smoke, the orange chakra armor covering his body. Darui couldn't react fast enough as he was knocked into the air by an uppercut. Naruto followed him up, managing to somehow float.

"What! How…?" he asked weakly as Naruto smirked "Since I began to use my wind element I noticed I can float for a small amount of time…But now let me show you what I can do in that time!" He yelled as he began to through right hook after left hook at Darui's back, hitting pressure points and causing Darui to cough up blood i and grunt in pain.

Naruto flipped him around and smashed Darui's face against his knee then smirked and lifted him to his eye level and delivered a sturdy head butt right to the bridge of his nose that sent him flying back against the barrier wall groaning in pain. Right below him was the Raikage who watched in interest. Darui slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto heading right in front of him, all the chakra leaving his body and building up on his right fist.

Darui tried to move but the right hook of Naruto's connected with his chest, the power so strong that it completely shattered the barrier. Darui fell to the ground, nearly outcold as he landed, breathing heavily, Naruto falling right beside him. It had taken all of Naruto's chakra to do that and he was hardly able to move.

Darui said nothing but softly looked up to the Raikage "Boss…Sorry…" The Raikage stood and picked up Darui with one hand "Tch…Nice display but you lost to some rouge Shinobi? Pathetic Darui. Simply and utterly pathetic. Darui only looked down as his boss held him in the air. "Hey…Stop it…" Naruto said growling slightly, trying to move.

The Raikage looked at him with a smirk "Heh, you're still awake? You have spunk I'll give it to ya. But stay out of this." Naruto growled "He at least fought like a real Shinobi…He was nowhere near pathetic!" The Raikage dropped Darui harshly "So you are telling me this. My best Shinobi lost to some rogue, and I am supposed to believe he is still the best? No, I know plenty of other Shinobi who could defeat you with at the flick of a finger!" he yelled and smirked

"Now shut up brat." Naruto growled "Fuck….You…" he began before the Raikage delivered a swift kick to his ribs, causing Naruto to cough out blood. "Boss, please stop…" Darui said slowly standing up. The Raikage glanced behind him and snarled "Shut up brat!" he yelled and back handed him and sent him flying back into a tree. He then turned to the defenseless Naruto "Now time to end you runt…" he said cruelly and raised his foot to stomp on the young blonde.

His foot crashed down but something didn't feel right…He had gone right through the kid, he was hollow! "Gah, why must you be so vulgar and violent?" Replied a voice from behind. The Raikage whipped around and saw Sasori accompanied by Deidara and Pakura. Pakura had Naruto slung over his shoulder, as well as Darui.

"You! Don't get in my way and put my student down!" Sasori smirked and stood at full height "Sorry but I am relieving you of your teaching position. If that is how you treat a student then I am ashamed…" The Raikage growled "I will give you five second to give me back Darui before I kill you all!" "Hey Deidara is it ready?" Sasori asked ignoring the fuming Raikage.

Deidara smirked and nodded as he made a hand sign and summoned a huge white clay eagle with ease. Pakura swiftly put both of the injured and outcold males onto the clay eagle and would hop on herself. "Ok they're on, I'll get them home and then come back to help you once I get them situated!"

"Ok but don't worry Scorch Princess, me and my man are more than enough to take on this gigantic steroid monster! Now release hm!" The eagle flew off before Pakura could give a snide comment to Deidara and much to the Raikage's displeasure. "You two will pay for that…" Deidara stepped beside Sasori with a happy smirk "You ready to rock'n'roll my man?" "Yes. I have always wanted to test the power of one of the five kages…"

* * *

**Next time, Sasori and Deidara vs. The Raikage! Stay tuned for the battle between these two forces!**

**Author Note: I know the Raikage wouldn't be so harsh but I have my motives, don't worry. It's all crucial to my plan. I have a plot, don't worry my friends.**


	11. Sasori & Deidara vs The Raikage!

Pakura frowned and looked down at Naruto's limp body. It was odd; he strangely looked peaceful, aside from all the burn marks and bruises. It was now that she was actually able to get a good look at Naruto. She never really realized how even without his forehead protector his unruly blonde hair still defied gravity.

She gently placed her hand on the top of his head and was met with a pleasant surprise, his hair didn't feel like it looked; it was actually soft and thick. She smiled a bit and softly ran her hands through his bright blonde hair. As she stroked his hair he observed more of his face and the next feature she noticed his soft pink lips that seemed to have formed in a slight pout

"I wonder if he is a good kisser- No what the hell am I thinking! H-he's just a friend! Why would I even say that to myself!?" she thought as he abruptly snatched her hand back from his head. She then frowned and looked away "He is only…a comrade…right? Just I think of him more because he saved my life, that's it yeah…I would never fall for someone with such…bright blue cerulean eyes and- God Damnit!"

Pakura mentally slapped herself for not being able to control her thoughts and feelings "Baka…I don't like him just I like that he saved me…" she said to herself and leaving it at that before looking away from Naruto, trying to find a different way to occupy her thoughts so that she wasn't sitting there fighting herself mentally.

Her gaze looked to the other out-cold Shinobi who was far more banged up than Naruto. He had cuts, countless more bruises, and burn marks "Why was Naruto fighting him anyways…?" she asked herself and titled her head before scooting over to the extremely tan male. She thought back to when the Raikage was threatening them, his name was Darui if she wasn't mistaken.

Pakura growled to herself, if she knew some medical ninjutsu she might be able to heal them a little bit before they got back home. But of course she never had any interest in it; she preferred to be the one dealing damage compared to restoring the damage caused by others. But here she was, going to take these two idiots back home while Deidara and Sasori stood toe to toe with that steroid filled Raikage.

Seriously, the man looked like with every grain of rice he ate he ate a steroid with it for Kami's sake! She just hoped that she could get these two back at home and settled then go aid the two ex-ninjas. There was no way in hell they could beat him, well at least she knew Deidara couldn't, she wasn't too sure about Sasori-san…

"Wonder how they are holding up so far…" she said looking up at the puffy white clouds that were blotched across the seemingly endless skyline.

**To Sasori and Deidara vs. The Raikage!~**

The red head smiled softly as he gazed at the Raikage "So you are the infamous Raikage huh? What are you doing here?" Sasori asked, keeping his calm. Deidara stood behind him, chewing on some clay secretly, planning a surprise attack. "I came here to check on MY student, only to find him be out classed by a bunch of whelps like yourselves!"

Sasori had already blocked him out and was now observing his appearance; the man was fairly tall and very well built. He also took note of his bleach blonde hair that looked closely similar to the boy Naruto was fighting. He also had a very pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead.

He also had two black tattoos that Sasori could not identify, what was odder was that the man had no shirt on…Not exactly a smart way to fight in his opinion. He then looked more downwards and noticed he had a golden bangle bracelet on each of his wrists. Sasori snorted a bit when he felt the man release some of his chakra, massive couldn't begin to describe it

"Great…We are fighting against a man who has what seems to be an infinite amount of chakra and his biceps are about as big as my head. Wonderful…." Sasori slowly stood at full height and kept a emotionless façade "I'm sorry to inform you that you will not be winning this battle." Before Sasori could even summon his puppets the Raikage moved at an alarming speed towards them and grabbed a hold on the man's leg and threw him towards Deidara who stood right in front of him.

"Deidara now!" Deidara smirked with a wide eyed look and within moment a large stream of white clay shot from his hands onto the Raikage before Sasori was thrown right into him sending the duo flying backwards. The Raikage looked at the white clay that was now all over his chest "What is this! Barf?" "Art is an explosion hm!" The clay that covered his chest exploded and created a huge cloud of dust. Sasori slowly stood and dusted himself off "Hmm good job considering we didn't plan that." He said flatly.

"Hah no problem. That should do right?" Deidara inquired. "Not even close, I doubt it even scratched him, but don't worry. I have a plan now." As the cloud of dust cleared they found that Sasori was a hundred percent correct, The Raikage was hardly even touched by the attack "Is that all you have!? That shitty little attack!?" Deidara visibly got angry at the comment "How dare you insult my art you steroid pill! I'll blow you to pieces hm!" And with that comment Deidara shoved his hands into his pouches holding clay while Sasori stepped forward with a very slight smile upon his lips

"Come, show me the power of a Kage…" The Raikage snorted growing more annoyed "Fine! But I doubt you can even keep up!" he yelled as he went forward at an incredible speed and landed a solid right hook to Sasori's abdomen. Much to the Raikage's surprise he didn't even budge. Sasori only looked up at him "Is that all? Interesting I suppose…" he muttered as he began to focus with his eyes shut.

"What the hell! You should be broken in half!" he yelled before planting his large right hand onto Sasori's face and pulling him up. "What the hell are you!" he yelled as he slammed Sasori directly into the rock hard ground. A cloud of dust came from the impact and a voice did as well "I am a puppeteer." And then from the smoke shot a highly condensed stream of wind that knocked the Raikage into the air, much to his surprise.

The Raikage let loose a rabid growl as he began to start a counter-attack until he noticed the small white insects that were attacked to his body. "Sasori, set 'em off!" Then at the command a highly condensed stream of fire came from the now fading cloud of dust and once it made contacts with the Raikage's suspended body there was an enormous explosion.

The Raikage felt the sudden pain and landed a ways back, slight cuts on his upper body but they were neither deep nor long. He watched as the red haired male emerged from the now clearing cloud of dust, he had two tubes coming from the palms of his hand as well as sharp blades that seemed to protrude from his back like wings.

Then at a speed a little below the Raikage's Sasori shot forward, his feet not even touching the ground. The Raikage went for a spin kick that landed on the puppets cheek. At first said puppet began to fly towards the right but then made a circle motion now facing the blonde haired man, needle shooting from its mouth. The Raikage skillfully dodged by jumping to the side.

"Landmine explosion hm!" As the Raikage landed he felt himself shoot up into the sky. He was easily able to get control of himself and targeted the annoying blonde, planning to finish him with a swift leg drop. Then from belw he felt something latch around both his legs.

He saw it was another puppet, it seemed to have dark blue hair and…no eyes? As he was about to smash the damned thing into pieces he saw small little bugs crawl out from the eye sockets. Then within a moment there was another tremendous explosion. The real Sasori slowly approached Deidara's side

"I hate sacrificing my puppets like that but acceptable loses I suppose."

"So Sasori, ready to admit art is fleeting hm?"

"I will poison you, brat."

Much to their dismay the Raikage shot from the cloud of smoke in midair, lighting surrounding his entire body, he moved even faster now. He seemed to target Deidara, throwing right hook after left hook causing the blonde to yell in agony "Fucking Raikage!"

"My name is A you jackass!" he yelled before landing a deadly right leg to his side that sent Deidara flying. Sasori frowned and backed up and began to make a few hand seals "Stupid brat…" The Raikage moved to follow up on Deidara and swung a right hook at the down and out blonde, but his punch had no effect.

The blondes head shot up and revealed it was no more than a puppet "He replaced his comrade for a puppet so quickly…Not bad I gotta admit." He yelled before throwing another punch that shattered the puppet into little pieces. A smirked as he looked from side to side, looking for the puppeteer and soon finding him a bit off the right right "Nice move but now is when you die!" he yelled as he shot forward, delivering a deadly head-butt the red head

"He is definitely not a puppet!" A thought with a smirk as he watched the red head open his mouth to scream but nothing came out except a hissing sound "Art is an explosion hm!" he yelled as the clay clone of Sasori detonated. Since the clay Deidara had used was C4 the explosion was huge and engulfing. Deidara sat next to Sasori, panting heavily and holding his ribs

"Nice save my man…Puppet replacement technique…?"

"Yes. And I must admit the clay decoy mixed with C4 was…unique."

"It was artistic hm!"

Before the argument could go further they heard s light cough and looked forward to see A standing there, he was a little more scratched up but still looked in fighting condition "I'll admit…you are very tricky. I do have some respect for such formidable ninja; at least you fight better than my _student._" Sasori crouched down and narrowed his eyes

"I was there for most of the fight when Deidara got me. I believe your student fault rather well. He would have beat Naruto, had he been trained under a better sensei." A snorted and laughed at the comment "Make all the comments you want, not like you could understand." Deidara slowly began to pull himself up "C'mon…let's kill this asshole…hm!" Sasori whipped a hand, pushing the blonde back down

"You brat, after all those punches I imagine you have a few broken ribs and he may have ruptured something. Just stay back for now, you'll only get in the way." A smirked "Oh so are we releasing our final techniques? Fine, I do want to end this quickly after all. But it's been ages since I've had to use hand seals…" he said as he began to move to make hand seals, and Sasori reached into his pocket.

But as both men began to initiate their finals techniques, a figure appeared between the two of them. Sasori stooped and raised an eyebrow; the figure had a large plain black cloak over his body. A raised an eyebrow

"A friend of yours?"

"Not that I am aware of…" Sasori said calmly before gently pulling his hand out of his pocket. The figure seemed to shift a little bit and spoke in a deep voice "This fight will not continue, you will both leave. If not you will face deadly consequences…" Sasori raised an eyebrow and began to back away, his puppet which was poised to strike A from behind returned to his side.

A snorted "Fat chance! They have something I need, now get outta my way!" Suddenly, all three of them felt an over whelming chakra, that thickened the air, and made the sky above them darker "Then come, fight me…" Sasori swiftly began to pull back, slinging Deidara over his back "We are going. Now." He said in an orderly voice.

"C'mon Sasori, we can take-"

"Shut up brat!" Sasori yelled in a tone Deidara had yet to hear, fear.

Sasori stopped on a tree branch and looked back to see A squaring up with the cloaked man "Hah you think this scares me! I'll still beat you then those cowards!" he yelled as he took off at the cloaked figure. To Sasori the events after that unfolded in slow motion. A through a swift right hook at a blinding speed, but was expertly dodged.

Then a hand shot out from the cloak, a kunai within its firm grasp. The kunai cut right through A's hand, as if it were mere butter. A stood there for a moment looking at his hand, or lack off.

"He did that…with just a simple kunai…" Sasori muttered as Deidara watched in awe. Sasori swiftly grabbed Deidara "We are not fighting…that thing!" he yelled as he had his puppet pick up Deidara while he jumped off.

"What do you mean it!? It's obviously a human!"

"If that is a human, then I have no interest in facing him or her!"

"A bit scared Sasori?"

"I am just being smart brat…" he muttered though Deidara may have been right.

**To the Cloaked Man and A~ **

A let loose a blood curdling scream before he collapsed. The cloaked figure stood there, his hands in a seal formation, making a sort of genjutsu that knocked the now one handed Raikage out cold.

The sky suddenly became its usual sky blue color and the air thinned, making it more breathable.

"A slight step back but it won't be hard to readjust things…"


	12. Deception

**Hey guys, I sort of want to give you guys a bit of a heads up. I have noticed that people are getting notifications saying that I updated when I didn't. I have no idea what it is but it has been happening to me as well. So I'll see if I can do something to fix it. But either way here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy and I am currently working on another story called Aura Song that involves Naruto and Tayuya. If you are interested go take a look and drop a review!**

* * *

Temari sat on the front porch of the house, worried sick about Naruto and the others. Deidara had said they would be back soon. That was 3 hours ago… Gaara sat by her side, he for once looked worried, a change to his usual emotionless look. Maki looked calm, claiming that Pakura could never be defeatedby anyone (Not bothering to mention how Naruto had barely won in a spar against her. Even if Pakura wasn't go full power.) Kankuro was trying to distract himself by playing with some of Sasori-Sans miniature puppets which was growing to irritate Temari.

How can he not even be worried!? But of course he didn't know the enemy Naruto was fighting against….The white haired man moved an unreal speeds and it was nearly impossible to imagine Naruto keeping up with him…"They're here…"Gaara said in his typical monotone voice as he stood up. Temari looked ahead and raised an eyebrow, she didn't see anyone

"Where? I can't see them." "Look up…" Temari lifted her gaze and saw a large white bird hovering above and starting to lose altitude slowly. Kankuro was surprisingly the first the be next to the bird and looking at Pakura "Where is Deidara-san and Sasori-sensei? And what…" he said as he looked at Naruto and Darui in shock, they both looked torn up and injured, Darui more so than Naruto.

Temari came by Kankuro's side and her eyes widened to the size of plates "That's the enemy…But…Why…How?" Pakura grimaced and scooped Naruto up in her arms and leaped off the bird "I'll explain soon! But for now get the whited haired one inside!" she yelled as she sprinted through the door of the house; Maki following after her. Temari stared in shock at the fallen Darui, had Naruto managed to do that…?

Was he really that powerful? While she stood in a daze Gaara had manipulated his sand and made a hand that carefully lifted Darui up and he began to navigate the sand around the house, following Pakura. "Maki open that door!" she yelled as Maki quickly twisted the handle to a door to the right and pushed the heavy oak door open.

Pakura thanked Kami that there were two beds in said room. She swiftly placed Naruto down. Gaara managed to skillfully placed Darui down on the bed with causing any further harm to him, much to Pakura and Maki's surprise "He is already beginning to learn to manipulate the sand…This kid is becoming stronger by the day…" Pakura thought as the hand retracted suddenly back to Gaara.

Pakura sighed and ran some fingers through her dark green hair; she had no idea how to use medical ninjutsu "God Damnit! I can't just leave them here with only the children to look over them!" she sighed again and tightly closed her eyes, trying to think of some idea, she could feel herself tugging at the orange tips of her hair.

She began to hear a sound, the sound of rain drops coming down and hitting the roof. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the window to see rain slowly coming down. She sighed and approached the window and looked out it, how where Deidara and Sasori holding up? Did they win or were they in danger…Pakura was soon knocked out of her trance by the voices of Maki and Temari.

She turned expected to be assaulted with questions but instead saw Maki rubbing Naruto's cuts with warm water to stop them from being infected. Temari was busy putting bandages on his bruises and other areas. She then saw Gaara approach Darui and stare at him intently. Moments later Kankuro approached him with a bowl of water, bandages tucked under his arm as well as a towel.

Gaara closed his eyes as if he were focusing and using a little bit of sand he made small floating hand that were soon moving quickly and wrapping Darui's wounds as well as using the towel to wipe out the cuts. After a few moments he soon collapsed and let out a grunt of pain and was gasping for air, his sand hands fell apart onto Darui. Kankuro immediately fell to his side

"Gaara!"

"I'm fine…"

he grunted before making a hand seal and closed his eyes once more and just like that the floating hands reformed and began to move at the same pace as before. Kankuro after making sure Gaara was no longer in pain began to also work on the wounded Darui. Pakura smiled slightly, but she was curious about how the three siblings knew first aid.

Maki definitely didn't know any, though Pakura planned to try to teach her some, as well as teach herself. Pakura couldn't help but chuckle, Temari and Maki worked like a perfect machine, both seemed to stay out of each other's way and cleaned up after each other's slight mess-ups. Kankuro and Gaara were a bit different. Gaara was doing all the work while Kankuro was trying to just keep up with one of his hands and would occasionally bump into a hand or two.

Though it wasn't really either of their faults. Gaara just seemed to be in a hurry, probably because he couldn't hold the sand manipulation much longer which was obvious by how hard he was breathing and the sweat that was rolling down his forehead. Pakura smiled a little more, she knew somewhere in her heart that those two would be alright. She turned her body and looked out the window once more and saw the rain coming down harder than ever.

"Wonder where blondie and Sasori are…" she thought and made an amused smirk imagining the blonde sopping wet and throwing a fit about his hair.

**Sasori and Deidara~**

Sasori glowered as he felt the rain come down harder "Damnit. I don't need my puppet getting wet and the water possibly mixing with the poisons in it. Plus there is no way I am carrying that brat. Why'd he have to let that ass hole hit him so much?" he thought bitterly but sighed a little "Gah…Not like it's his fault…But I doubt that Raikage will do much punching after what that…_thing_…did to him." He said to himself not daring to try to remember the event that was stained into his mind.

"Hey Sasori my man! Not trying to sound like a pain or anything but…could we hurry the fuck up! I am getting soaked back here hm!"

"If you want to go ahead and run ahead of me then by all means be my guest."

Sasori commented back with a smirk "You said it yourself! I am injured hm! Now hurry up before I blow you sky high!"

"Puppet replacement Technique…"

Suddenly the puppet that was holding Deidara was replaced with a solid metal one that had no eyes and a chipped nose

"The hell Sasori! What are you doing?"

"Well for one, I don't want one of my best puppets getting wet because it has to carry some brat. And secondly…" he began before he twitched his fingers and caused the puppet to go flying into the air, far above the tree line.

"Hey! Let me down hm!"

he yelled before Sasori heard the satisfying sounds of lighting hitting metal. An even more satisfying sound was the lack of sound coming from the annoying blonde. In time they had finally gotten to the house, albeit sopping wet. Sasori stepped in, making his puppet disappear in a cloud of grey smoke, unceremoniously dropping Deidara to the floor.

Apparently the fall was enough to wake the outcold blonde who shut up "Art is an explosion hm!- Wait…How'd we get here and why do I smell burnt hair and toast…" Sasori just shrugged as if he knew nothing and removed his wet clothing "I don't know. I am going to go change though…" Deidara felt something was off but decided to shrug it off and stood up, brushing himself off. As soon as his hand made contact with his chest he felt a sudden sting of piercing pain that tore through him

"Ack! Son of a bitch! Forgot about that hm!" Temari who was a few rooms away suddenly stopped what she was doing "Deidara is here." She proclaimed after hearing the foul-mouthed blonde. Pakura raised her hands signaling them to wait, I'll go get them. Just keep tending to their wounds." She said exiting the room and ignoring the complaints of the children. She slowly walked down the corridor "Deidara?" she asked as she made a right into the living room and was met to the hilarious sight of Deidara trying to wring out his wet hair and clothes.

"What are you staring at hm!"

"Just a wet, blonde, fool."

"If I didn't have a few broken ribs and possibly a fracture somewhere I'd blow you away hm…" he muttered as Sasori exited his room

"Oh I see you made it back without any trouble. How are the two?" he inquired, ignoring Deidara who was swearing to himself. "Well, they are both being tended to by the kids. Somehow they know first aid…" Sasori only shook his head "Those three children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. They grew up on the streets. They learned it only by practicing on themselves or each other.

But are there any major wounds aside from cuts and bruises?" "Not any that I know of. But the children would be better to ask, they are the ones tending to him. They are in the room two doors down to the left." Pakura explained as Sasori looked to Deidara who began to trudge off towards said room in particular

"What are you doing brat? Shouldn't you change before you catch a cold." Deidara gave no response but literally tore off his shirt to prove a point as he then rounded a corner into the room. Temari and Maki had moved from Naruto to Darui, his wounds much more severe. Deidara approached Naruto's bed side and looked down, his wet bangs covering his eyes

"I shouldn't have let this happen…" By now the four children had taken notice to his presence and observed him curiously, it was unlike him to look upset. Deidara dropped to his knees and looked at Naruto slowly, his fingers tracing over the now bandaged cuts and bruises…This was all his fault…He should have taken his place...Why did he send his little brother to go recklessly fight an A-Class Shinobi…Pakura and Sasori soon entered the room and gazed upon the bizarre sight. Deidara was unaware of everything else around him, the only thing he saw was his little brother lying there, injured…

"Why…I spent so long trying to find you and I nearly let you die hm…If Sasori hadn't been there then you might have…No…It won't happen again. I'll become more powerful. The next time you fall I'll be the one to save you hm…I may have never meant mom and dad, but I know they would want me to protect you, we are all that's left of the Uzumaki name after all hm…Hah so it's settled then, I will become more powerful so the next time your life hangs above the jaws of death, I will blow the jaws of death apart hm!" he said as tears dripped out of his eyes.

All the others watched, Sasori looking the most surprised "Through out the whole time I've known him, I've never seen a single tear…Until now..." he said as his face quickly went to become emotionless. There was a deafening silence in the room except for Deidara's heavy breathing. "Sorry…" Everybody's attention switched to the now sitting white haired and dark skinned male.

"How can he even be awake…Let alone sitting…" Pakura though astoundingly. "So you are awake…" Sasori said as he approached the male who tried to move his arm a bit more than he should have. He soon paid the price which was overwhelming burning pain throughout his body causing him to fall back onto his back and slamming his eyes shut in pain

"Gah!" "Perhaps you should do what your rival is, resting." Sasori commented dryly. Darui slowly opened one eye "Rival…?" Sasori pointed over to Naruto "Yes, Naruto. It's obvious you are both near the same skill level. The amount of cuts and bruises on you both proves it…." Darui slowly opened both eyes "Where is my Lord…" he said with poison dripping from his tone. Sasori raised an eyebrow

"So I see the Hidden Cloud Shinobi have great loyalty…Even when their own Lord tried to kill them…" Sasori said, blatantly lying, though Darui was none the wiser. Deidara was quick to see what Sasori was doing; the guy was very good at deceiving people he had to give it to him because the look on Darui's face was simply priceless. Pakura was a bit confused, but not willing to speak up, she would ask in private later.

"W-what…!" Darui exclaimed wide eyed and forced himself up, cringing while in the process. Sasori smirked inwardly; he got him "Yes. Your _Lord_ planned to either kill you or beat you to the point where you would no longer be able to stand for months…" Darui slowly shook his head, disbelief tainting his eyes "No…he would never do that…Never!"

"Tell me; doesn't your Lord say the weak should be eliminated?"

"Yes but!-"

"He saw you as weak…So he planned to do what he does with all the weak ones and kill them. He was about to kill Naruto as well, the one who technically beat you. If he considers Naruto weak, then what would he consider you?"

Darui sat there in complete shock; it really made sense…"So I am that weak…?"

"No child, to him he may see weakness, but to me I see extraordinary talent and power. I see the heart of a true Shinobi, one who I can see becoming a great leader in the World of Shinobi." Darui blinked and backed away "Why should I trust you…I hardly even know you." Sasori only shrugged "You don't have to, but how about this. I will allow you to stay here, and once Naruto comes too then you may speak with him and he will tell you if I can be trusted or not…You do trust Naruto right?"

Darui gulped and looked between the red head and the out cold blonde, something in the red heads eyes seemed to genuine, something pure. It was like he really saw worth in him…Maybe he could trust him after all…"Plus, let's be honest. Where do you have to go? This is the only place you can call safe. Everyone here lives to protect one another; it's been proven numerous times. Naruto saved Pakura while on a mission in the Mist, risking his own life. Naruto fought you so Deidara and Temari could retreat and get back-up. Deidara and I risked OUR lives for you and Naruto."

Darui blinked and rose an eyebrow "You saved me…How?" he asked skeptically. True they gave him a place to stay but what else could they have done? Deidara was the one to answer swiftly "We fought the Raikage hm! I got a bit banged up but we held him off long enough so that Pakura could bring you two back here where these children patched you up hm." Darui nearly fell out of the bed and stared at Deidara with a slack jawed look

"Y-you two fought the R-raikage…and survived!?" Deidara smirked "Yeah hm! I got a bit banged up but Sasori wasn't even harmed!" Darui gazed at Deidara's chest and saw it was true, he had bruises everywhere but he then turned to Sasori and raised an eyebrow 'I highly doubt that…" Darui muttered. Sasori slowly began to smile triumphantly as he tore his shirt off with one hand and revealed his unharmed body, not a single scratch or bruise.

Darui went slack jawed once more and felt his whole body go limp…Was that even possible…? Sasori smirked now and began to walk off, he made his point "Come on everyone, let these two get their rest." He ordered, everyone exiting the room, even Deidara who muttered curses under his breath. After the door shut Darui felt a crushing silence and then looked to the blonde who seemed out-cold

"ZzZzZzZzZ"

Or asleep…Darui shook his head slightly and frowned a little "This is such a drag…"


	13. The Sound

**This will be filler, but also it will be relevant to later chapters. Plus there is action and character death!**

* * *

Sasori sat bent over his table, a pile of scrolls and maps scattered across his already cluttered desk. The male let out an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through his scarlet hair, his brown eyes looking begrudgingly down at the list in front of him "I've only picked out two Ninja to recruit…I'll admit acquiring Darui was a bonus but it doesn't make up for this.

Right now I only have two Sound ninja…I suppose we also have Zabuza and that child of his…God am I really going to have to go scout…?" It's not scouting that aggravated the male; just he should be training Kankuro how to use puppets and teaching Gaara how to control the Shukaku. He sighed once more and slammed his fist on the table out of pure frustration

"Maybe I could have Deidara go do that instead…Or send Naruto and Darui to do it as a 'training mission'" he thought to himself, the idea of pawning this whole problem off onto someone else sounding more and more appealing by the moment. The puppet master decided to momentarily put off the task; they had an entire year to train and plan before they needed to commence Project Red "I wonder if Naruto is awake…I hope he can convince Darui. If not, my job will only become more difficult…"

And just at those words he made a connection in his mind, his eyes widening at the sudden revelation. Soon his lips formed into a smirk "No matter, even if so I have a new place to start looking…" He said as his focus drifted back to the map.

**Deidara and Pakura~**

Pakura sat at the large cedar wood table in front of her while Deidara was making coffee for them both "So do you have any ideas what you are going to teach your student?" he inquired calmly, pouring a lot of sugar into his own coffee "By the way, what do you want in your coffee?" "3 sugars and 1 cream please. But as for Maki, I plan to teach her Medical Ninjutsu and teach her the basics of Scorch Release." Deidara shook his head, taking a sip of coffee as he handed Pakura her coffee. Pakura whispered a quick thanks and took a sip as Deidara found a comfortable place on the counter, downing his coffee in a single gulp.

Pakura stared at him a bit surprised "Did you just drink that in one shot…?" "Hm? Oh yeah, I prefer to do most things fast, I believe art is fleeting, not eternal. I also believe life is art. That's why if you'll notice in a fight I try to end things quickly, I prefer living fast and with no regrets hm…Heh, Sasori says it's why I am bound to die young and way before he does." Pakura stared at him in slight wonder

"I see…If that is the case, try not to die to quickly then. I can see that Naruto cares about you a lot. When I went and checked up on him earlier, in his sleep he was muttering your name."

Deidara raised an eyebrow "Wonder why…I'll check that out later hm. And I have no intentions on dying soon, but I have no intentions of dying without a bang hm!" Deidara saw that Pakura was preparing to scold him for his words "Listen, before you chew my head off, hear this. I say that because I don't want to be an old, pissing myself without even knowing, and dying on some bed hm. It's just so…boring. I want to die while fighting, protecting what I care about. That's the Shinobi death that I want. I have openly accepted my fate as a Ninja, that's why I'll keep fighting 'till I can't anymore."

Pakura was soon to shoot a quick retort back "Then how do you expect to guide a village!? You can't be so reckless if you are to build a village!"

"Who said I planned to guide it? Why do you think I found Naruto? I knew he would be different from me and when the village is built, he will be the right person to lead it."

"What do you mean you knew he'd be different than you…?"

Deidara let out a forced sigh "It's a bit hard to explain but, I knew he wouldn't grow up like I did. He has a better sense of value for his life than I do. He is the person who wants to see his dreams come true. I am the one who doesn't care if I see them or not, but I will be the foundation of it."

Deidara explained, not looking her in the eye as he began to make more coffee from where he was sitting. Pakura felt herself smile a little bit and decided to change subjects "I see, well what do you plan on teaching Temari?"

"Basics, I can't pass down my Kekki genkai to her for rather obvious reasons. But I can teach her nearly everything else that I know."

"Which is?"

"Assassination hm. Believe it or not, but I was an assassin for a very long time. That and a terrorist…"

"Hah you were an assassin?" Pakura questioned with wide smirk, obviously doubting the explosion loving blonde. Deidara smirked back and hopped from the counter

"I was. Being a terrorist and assassin overlapped more than you may think hm!"

"I can see that, but how in the name of Kami did you possibly kill anyone without exploding the entire town."

Deidara smirked as he hid his eyes behind his bangs "That's the point hm…"

**Flashback~ In the Sound Country~**

**Deidara's POV**

I slowly travelled down the dirt road, wearing a simple black cloak that covered most of my body, around my head was a Forehead protector with the Sound village insignia on it. Inside of the cloak were the tools of the trade, I had kunai's, explosive and non-explosive, two daggers, a windmill shiruken, a few vials of poison and of course his C4 clay pouches. I had been hired by some man from the Hidden Leaf to kill a man in the Sound. The guy really freaked me out…He had glowing red eyes with little black dots in them and it was disturbing as hell. There were two other people there as well, but I couldn't see them through the pitch black darkness.

I began to approach the building up ahead, there was a few guards scattered around here and there. I'd smirk slightly and quickly begin to think of a way to dispose of said guards. Luckily enough I wasn't seen and I fled into the forest area around and began to scout around "So let me see…four on the roof, each with their backs to each other hm…two guarding the door and one on patrol…Hm, I have an idea…" I managed to move swiftly up a large tree that seemed to overlook the building, as I looked down at the four Chunin who were a few yards apart and back to back in a cross like formation.

I managed to move chakra to me feet as I leaped down and landed in between them, not making a single sound. I straightened up and slow pulled out both of my daggers that were sharpened so well that just a rough touch could draw blood. I smirked and decided to take out the one farthest at the bottom of the cross formation. I slid up behind him, my movements as quiet as the drop of a pin; I silently drove the kunai into his back as my right hand covered his mouth to block any noise he would make as I slowly let him down.

I slowly approached the center once more and looked in between them and drew three kunai's at once, focusing for a moment "Let's see if my accuracy is as precise as it should be…" And with that I jumped into the air, throwing the kunai's as quickly as I could and each of them found their mark in the back of the head. I heard slight groans come from each of the men as they collapsed to the ground. As I landed with a smirk, my plan was perfect! That was until I saw one body starting to slip off the roof…I sprinted over and just barely managed to grab the Chunin by an ankle right before he fell.

Much to my dismay there was a ninja directly below him, the one patrolling the area. I slowly began to pull him up, holding my breath. But of course, Kami hates me. A lone kunai slipped out the Chunin's pouch and fell to the ground behind the passing Ninja. As it clattered against the ground the man turned around to stare at the source of noise. I snarled and swiftly pulled a kunai from the man's pouch and let his body go, focusing on the ninja.

As the man I let go hit the ground his head whipped up to stare at me. I noticed most of his face was covered and he also had a weird sort of scarf…No matter, I couldn't have cared less as I threw the kunai with as much power as I could. Thank Kami for my pin-point accuracy or my whole mission could have failed after that point. Or at least make it more complicated.

After a few minutes of rest and _preparation_ I slid off the roof to the side of the building. If my memory served me right then there were two guards by the door, and as I peeked around the corner I was proven right. I frowned a bit, it would be a bit hard to sneak by them, and of course killing them was a simple option. "Wait…" I thought as I turned and stared at the dead patrolman and began to smirk.

I softly moved, put the scarf he wore around my neck and smiled a bit, it wasn't the best disguise but it would hopefully do. I casually strolled around the corner afterwards and I didn't dare stare either of them in the eye "Hey! Who are you!" one of them yelled, instantly drawing a kunai from his pouch.

I titled my head in innocence "Huh? What do you mean? I am the patrolman hm." "Our patrolman doesn't have big ass blonde hair and a speech impediment!" I felt a bead of sweat roll down my cheek "_Well shit…I really need to think things through don't I…_"

I thought before sighing and sliding out my two daggers and shot forward. I easily dodged his pathetic attempt to parry and impaled them both with the daggers. I saw the life fade slowly from their eyes as each dagger hit their precise mark, their heart. I slowly pulled both daggers out and slashed them in the air, slinging some of the blood off them before sheathing them once more. I then tore off the ridiculous scarf and dropped it on the ground

"Tch, good thing I'm not an undercover agent…"

I slowly traversed the narrow hallways, making sure I didn't see any more enemies, inside here was different. I couldn't just kill them unless I had a place to dump their bodies and I needed to do it silently. Outside, there were more places to hide bodies and yourself as well. I moved in complete silence, for a Village Hidden in the Sound, there was sure a lack of sound. Then like a clap of thunder, a voice broke…well more like completely destroyed the silence "Kabuto you asshole! We are tired! Give us a fucking break!"

There was another string of curses following that, but more importantly that name! It was the man I was assigned to kill! I swiftly moved towards the sound a voices until hit led me to a regular sized doorway, without a door. I came to an abrupt halt and gently peeked through the doorway, making sure not to make a single sound; though no one would hear it after the girl's string of curses.

They were all mostly faced away from me, except Kabuto who was staring directly at the girl as I gazed in. The red heads most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, crimson. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides. Also wearing a tan tunic, much like the others in the room, with black shorts and standard black Shinobi sandals. I then noted the others in the room, one of them had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered his right eye and there was a…bulge (?) along the back of his neck…

Ok never mind that is a _head. _Yes, a fucking head. I don't even want to try to understand…The other…had eight arms…He had _eight _fucking arms! What in the hell, seriously this looks like a bunch of failed lab experiments! The red headed chick looked normal but who fucking knew, she might have a penis coming out her ass hm!

The man trying to calm down the hot headed red head female was a large and imposing man, towering over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes and three tufts of orange hair on his head; a Mohawk of sorts. He wore a sleeveless tunic, along with black pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces.

He was trying to tell the swearing red head that '_Ladies should not talk like that_'_._ Then there was my target, he looked somewhat normal. He was averaged sized, snow white hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail. A pair of bottle glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he just stared at the swearing girl as if he was hardly fazed

"Tayuya, please listen to Jirobo and stop swearing, it only makes you seem stupid. You may be that but please don't show it so openly. But I suppose to shut you up then yes you can all go eat." "Why I 'ought to knock those glasses off your fucking face!" Kabuto waved her off and turned to head towards the doorway I was looking through. I swiftly pulled back, leaning heavily against the wall and in record time I unsheathed my dagger. I held my breath as I heard his footsteps approaching; he seemed to be whistling eerily…Had he sensed me!? No…I hid my chakra with a special seal…There was no way, I hardly even had chakra no, the seal was holding most of it.

He soon came out of the doorway, turning the corner away from me. "This is my chance hm!" I literally sprung on top of him, shoving my dagger ruthlessly through his throat. It was only then I noticed two thins. One, those four were following behind him. And secondly, it was a clone…I swiftly jumped up and stared down at a training dummy I had just stabbed. I then heard a number of yells from the four following him

"What…?"

"What the fuck!"

"Looks like we have some prey…"

"Hey Ukon, time to wake up…"

I quickly backed up; the four seemed too stare at me with sheer bloodlust in their empty eyes. Then I saw four-eye come out from behind them "My, what a surprise, _another _assassin." Another…? So I wasn't the only one… "Oi I want him!" The Tayuya girl yelled shooting forward at me throwing a seemingly weak left hook. I let loose an annoyed grunt and hm as I ducked under it and placed a hand on her arm pit and flipped her over me with ease, she obviously wasn't a taijutsu specialist. I then took off at full speed, hoping my reflexes would get me through the other three…or four. I'm still not so sure on the whole other head situation. I managed to slide under the ginger haired man with ease, his reflexes weren't exactly on par.

Then the white haired freak came at me, throwing a fist. I ducked under that and then another…and side stepped another…Three arms!? I was then hit with a left hook sending me flying horizontally into a wall…Ok he had four arms… I slowly stood up and then saw the eight armed bastard coming at me full speed, with some sort of weird design across his face. Thank Kami for the height of the hallway, allowing me to jump right over him and use his head as a stepping stool, launching myself at Kabuto.

He easily side stepped me and leaped into the room, just as I wanted. I kept going at him, drawing a dagger and pushing him back farther into the apparent training room. My eyes went up to the ceiling with a sly smirk. All my preparation paid off… "Now hm!" I yelled and made a certain hand sign, causing the ceiling behind us to explode and make a sort of barrier so the other four freaks couldn't intervene. Kabuto looked surprised to say the least "Hm, I'll admit you are smarter than most assassins…But can you handle me?"

"Tch, just watch hm." I yelled and ripped off the seal that was around my right wrist. Kabuto raised an eyebrow as I made a few hand signs…All was silent for a few moments "Well?" The thing in front of him suddenly turned to nothing but a dissipating white mass "I am very quick on my feet you see…" I said from behind him as I sunk my dagger into his shoulder, it would have been his head had he not tried to side step.

I kept my grip on the dagger and yanked him back to me as I focused all my chakra into my right fist. I swiftly delivered the punch to his rib cage causing him to cough up some blood. I smirked as I held onto the dagger still stuck into him and did a complete spin, ripping the dagger out of his arm brutally. He seemed to have some drive as he lunged at me, blue chakra enveloping his hand. I snarled as he struck my chest, sending a feeling of piercing numbness throughout me and I felt my chakra slowly dissipate

"Who are you…?" he muttered through heavy pants for breath. I smiled and gently slapped his back

"My name hm? Deidara Uzumaki! I'm not some typical assassin, but to bad you won't get to see my wonderful artwork hm."

I leaped back, causing him to collapse to the floor, holding his shoulder as blood gushed out. The barricade I had made was soon shattered, the ginger haired man breaking it in one punch. He rushed over to Kabuto along with the eight armed freak paying me no attention "Kabuto-san! Are you alright?" I watched as three more people entered, one was the head headed chick who was giving me a glare that only meant death. Then there were two white haired men….They looked the exact same- Never mind…I still don't want to know how but now there are two of them…

"Yes I will be fine…Just let me heal myself.." I smiled a bit "I wouldn't stand too close to him…Hm!" When I had slapped his back I had placed a hand seal explosive, which was packed with a bit of C4 of course. A large explosion followed, sending eight-arms and fatso through the wall behind Kabuto. After the smoke from the explosion had faded, there was not a single trace of Kabuto left.

The Tayuya girl just stared wide eyed at the place he once was "Holy shit…" "Well my job is done!" I yelled leaping up onto the opening in the roof, leaving an awe struck red head and two very shell shocked twins. I smirked upon landing and ran a hand through my (glorious) hair "Tch, such clueless morons' hm." I said looking up. I was met by a startling sight…4 more fucking Sound Ninja.

One of them had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead that if I wasn't mistaken, meant he was from the Kaguya clan…who were wiped out long ago. He also had shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle of his head. His outfit consisted of lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt. Black pants cut off around his calf. Bandages adorned his ankles, traditional Shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head holding two locks of hair.

The other seemed like a miniature version of Jirobo, extremely tall and had spiky orange hair plus red-orange eyes. He wore a pale blue shirt and pale green shorts. The other looked like the offspring of Tayuya. She had crimson eyes, fair skin, and blood-red hair which she wore in an unusual fashion; her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight. She wore brown glasses, and her outfit consisted of a lavender uniform that exposed her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with solid black sandals.

And finally the other looked like the two twins brother…I'll admit he was lean-built and average height with straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it and dark purple eyes. He also had some very sharp teeth that he was flashing cockily. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, and rather simplistic sandals. I slowly started to back away, narrowing my eyes

"_Well fuck…This wasn't expected. Of course neither was most of this crazy plan_." "So this is the idiot causing so much ruckus? Just let me take him out" The white haired child yelled out, drawing out a sword and stepping towards me. "That's not wise Suigetsu…We should wait for the others." The extremely tall ginger haired mall said palcing a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder.

"No use really. Tayuya doesn't seem interested in coming up here. That explosion was pretty hard and I think it knocked out Jirobo and Kidomaru, probably couldn't revert to curse mode fast enough. Though I do see Sakon and Ukon preparing to fight. And Kabuto is…" The red head said slowly, looking partially uneasy "Oh who cares Karin! He was bound to die sooner or later anyways. Now is no different!" Suigetsu yelled before receiving a punch from Karin. Much to Deidara's surprise, the male turned to liquid once the blow made contact

"Shut up you fool! He was one of our senseis!" "**Enough.**" A partially demonic voice said. It came from the calm looking ginger kid…except now the left half of his skin became a dark grey and his left eye became a pale yellow. "Calm down Jugo. It's ok…" the white haired male said softly, instantly calming the latter down "Well you all have fun now…Don't kill each other" I yelled before jumping away only to see two bodies leaping up at me. _Crap!_ I was hit by one and saw the other one fly up behind me. I snarled, anticipating that blow, but it never came…I landed, rubbing my chin that would probably be bruised the next day "Hm…This is going to be a bother…"

"_Why hello there…_" a raspy voice came from behind me. I spun around, throwing a right hook but hitting nothing. It was then that I felt a sharp pain on my right shoulder as I looked over and saw a…extremely terrifying sight. I saw a head coming out of my shoulder. Not just a normal head either. That _thing_ was a faded red and had a single horn coming out of one side of his head. And those eyes…Gah it sent shivers down my spine. I then felt another piercing pain in my stomach as it only laughed at how my face contorted in pain "Hah, we share one body now trash. I'll kill you then make sure Orochimaru repays me handsomely for you killing his right hand man!"

I felt his breath hitch "Orochimaru hm…? I see…If that's the case I don't think I can avoid this. Our bodies are connected right hm?" The white haired parasite narrowed its terrifying eye "Yes…" I felt myself smirk a little bit and rip off my cloak, revealing a certain part of my chest that seemed to cause worry amongst the red heads face "Wait! That is some sort of bomb…inside of him…Ukon get out!" I only smiled wider "I am a human bomb. Go ahead and get out, you can't flee…The blast radius is about 4 miles wide hm! Prepare to meet your fate!"

I yelled and began to make some complicated hand seals. The male known as Ukon shot out of me and began to sprint away as I finally stopped "Heh…Just playing…Those weren't even the hand seals." I said as I rolled my shoulder that was still in pain as Ukon shot a sharp glare at me "Why you little piece of trash…All of you! Stay back! I am taking out the trash!" "Ukon, are you sure about that?"

"Oh please brother, you are much too slow, I prefer to kill my prey fast…" He said, insanity glinting in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and shoved my hand into the clay pouches at my sides. Sadly I didn't have much time as the demonic looking being shot at me and threw a fearsome right claw that threatened to cut me open. I narrowly evaded and smirked as I leaped into the air, sliding one hand out of the clay pouches and reaching towards my back "Get back here and fight me trash!" I glowered at the comment "My name is Deidara Uzumaki you worthless demon, hm!"

Afterwards pulling the windmill shiruken I had stored and swiftly unfolded it, secretly putting some clay onto the edges as I landed and threw it full speed at Ukon. He easily dodged it "Tch, pathetic!" "How about you look behind you…" Ukon raised an eyebrow and turned his head to see the windmill flying directly towards Sakon "Brother, watch out!" Ukon dashed off to try and catch the over-sized shiruken before it hit his kin.

I clenched my fist, using the wire I had attached to it to start pulling it back as Ukon got close to it. He managed to stop it for stabbing him, but it cut his hands open in the process "Die _**trash.**_" I yelled out with a smirk as the shiruken exploded, sending him flying backwards towards me. I smiled finally as I pulled my other hand out of my clay pouch and began to make hand seals with one hand "Implantation parasite!" I yelled and as he drew close I stuck out my hand, as his back made contact with my hand, the clay I had formed in my hand pierced right through him before organizing into one large mass that looked like a bug.

Ukon looked down grimly "What…How…" "Hm, now you are the human bomb…" I muttered in his ear before kicking him forward. Sakon rushed forward and caught him "Ukon, what happened! Are you ok!" "Brother, get away!" "Die you bastard!" I yelled in sheer rage, this whole conflict had fired me up and I momentarily lost my cool. But after one hand sign, the bug exploded, effectively tearing Ukon up from the inside out.

Sadly I forgot to pack C4 into it so it hardly affected Sakon physically, but mentally it definitely hurt him…All the fire in his eyes was swept away, watching his brothers chest implode like that. I could see Karin look away, fixing her glasses. Suigetsu just frowned a bit "I know how it feels to lose a brother…" Jugo merely closed his eyes, looking away. Kimimaro looked shocked at the sudden change of events.

I sighed and jumped off the roof and began to take off into the forest. As I sprinted past a tree I saw the girl known as Tayuya. She seemed to stare me up and down, her arms crossed in front of her until she slowly began to smirk widely "Not bad blonde. I'll hand it to you, not bad." I slowly backed up, reaching back into my clay pouches "What, you don't care that your own ally died?"

I asked in slight disbelief. She only scoffed "Ally? I have no use or interest for those assholes. I would fight you but you killed Kabuto and managed to survive the others shit storm, plus you butchered Ukon. You're not the usual assassin. I may be able to beat your ass but I am not going to risk it, no damn point." "_Thank Kami; I hardly have any clay left…_" I slowly pulled my hands from my clay pouches only to hear a voice

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, DEIDARA UZUMAKI. YOU PIECE OF FUCKING TASH. I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED YOU TO THE CROWS. WE WILL MEET AGAIN.**"

Tayuya only sneered at me "Better run asshole, before he comes to exact his revenge." I sighed and began a fast paced sprint off into the horizon, looking back once more to see Tayuya looking at me; I couldn't see her but I could feel her still smirking.

**End flashback~**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Pakura stared at Deidara with mild shock and disbelief "You're telling me, you fought _nine _Sound Ninja. Killed two of them and got away?" "You doubt me?" "Honestly, I do." Deidara smirked slightly "Maybe, you'll see my true power in battle one day…"

**Inside of Naruto's Mind~**

Naruto sat there, surrounded by darkness, his body feeling numb and weak. The blonde male slowly opened his eyes and through the depthless darkness saw a figure standing in front of him "Who are you…?"


	14. What Just happened?

Naruto shifted uncomfortably where he was…Where was he anyways?

He was surrounded in pitch black darkness. The only thing he could see was a large figure looming over him "Who are you…?"

Naruto inquired raising an eyebrow and slowly began to back away. He soon heard the sound of a sword unsheathing, a sound he knew all too well.

Naruto snarled, planning to counter any attack he made, reached for his sword only to find it absent from its sheath. Naruto's eyes widened "What the hell…! Where did it go?!" Naruto stared back at the figure who was snickering now, he could identify the sword in the darkness as his own

"Who are you!? And why do you have my blade!" "Do you mean _my _blade?" The voice asked with sudden calmness. The sound of the voice indicated it was a male, an older one by the sound of it. Naruto snarled and moved a step closer to the man shrouded in darkness "I will ask you again! Who are you!"

Upon closer inspection it was revealed that the figure was not just shrouded in darkness but wearing a large black cloak that covered every inch of his body. Naruto was not prepared for the sudden strike from the sword directed towards his throat "I am the end!" Naruto felt his whole body freeze, unable to even move an inch "_No….It can't end here!_"

He thought, trying to will his body to move as hard as he could. As the sword grew closer, something seemed to block it. Naruto looked to see a wall of brown grains, probably a sand wall. The shrouded male grunted the came from the other side after withdrawing his sword from the other side "Die!" As his sword got closer to Naruto once more a wall of white substance rose from the darkness and blocked the strike.

It was obvious now that the shrouded male was irritated. He went for a strike from above, his sword aiming from the crown of his head. But yet again the blow was blocked, this time by a pair of puppets.

One had crimson red hair that resembled Sasori's and the other had muddy brown hair that was nearly shoulder length. The hooded male seemed to feel cocky as he cackled soon, charging Naruto from behind. Naruto managed to turn his head to see the oncoming attack, it was some sort of odd looking blue colored ninjutsu…

But it was soon cut in half by a different type of blade that rose to protect Naruto's back. The sword oddly cut the ninjutsu in half, negating it completely. Then behind the sword a fan rose, completely unfolded to finish to total barrier. There was only one hole, it was in the spot right where his heart was, but of course the assailant may not know that. "I will kill you! I swear it!" He yelled out as a sword came shooting through the single hole in the barricade. Naruto held his breath

"_No…Damnit! I can't move!_" He saw the sword shot right at his heart, feeling himself grow weak. But before the sword could make contact, a wall of fire shot up around Naruto from inside the barricade, literally slicing the blade in half as it then fell harmlessly to Naruto's feet. It was then that the fire took a form, a very feminine one at that. Soon so did the rest of the barricade.

The puppets revealed to be Kankuro and Sasori. The clay wall soon formed into his brother, Deidara. The wall of sand forming Gaara. Darui and Temari came from behind, taking the sword and fans place.

The attacked was surprised to say the least "Darn…Didn't think you could do it…" he muttered quietly. Soon each of his friends began to merge into one figure, another one much like the other except it was covered in all white attire. The dark figure seemed to snarl in response "So it's _you._" "You expected anything less? Come now, I wouldn't let you harm him."

The voice said, revealing to be a woman's voice. "Oh can it! He needs to die! You know it! It's for his own best interest!" "No, it isn't. He has friends relying on him, those friends that protected him just now…He will be the messiah…" "No! He is the Armageddon Bringer!" "Not if he stays pure and follows the right path…And I can say that he is doing just that. Now be gone!"

Sshe yelled and her foot slammed the ground, a bright light soon coming up and washing the darkness away, leaving the figure little more than a black dot on a white canvas. He only snarled and faded into the light, dropping the sword as he did so.

Once his presence was washed away, Naruto could move once more "What…What happened? Who are you…?" The white figure merely looked back at him, only showing the lower half of her face, her lips giving a genuine smile of happiness "We will met again soon. Just remember this. You listening? You will meet two red heads, make sure to protect them? Ok! Bye!"

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Naruto yelled but she was already gone, disappearing into the light. Naruto frowned a little and took a few steps forward, retrieving his sword, what just happened?

* * *

**Hey guys I know this chapter was short as hell, but I will make it up! No worries!**


End file.
